Going onto the Next Great Aventure with a smile
by chachingmel123
Summary: Nobody know that Mamoru wasn't complete cleansed. That there was still some dark power inside him which carried on to his new life. Nobody know, the same power would allow the reborn Queen Beryl to find him before they ever got to him.What happens when the Senshi and Usagi finally find him only to see he isn't the same Mamoru they all know and love and that he's dating Queen Beryl?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Nobody know that Mamoru wasn't complete cleansed. That there was still some dark power inside him which carried on to his new life. Nobody know, the power would allow the reborn Queen Beryl to find him before he was reunited with them.

What happens when the Senshi and Usagi find him in the next life only to see he isn't the same Mamoru they all know and love, not only that but he has been dating the reincarnation of Queen Beryl for several years!?

Does this spell doom for the future?

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

Queen Beryl hissed as she saw her body slump dead.

Why?

Why, did Serenity always get her happy ending?

That bitch.

This was all her fault, if she had stay away from Endymion, than the moon Kingdom would be still be alive.

Nobody would have died.

Nobody would have been forced to be separated from the ones they loved.

Didn't she know there was a reason why Earth and the moon could not fall in love but she ignored it anyway?

What did she think would happen if she went after him?

Live happily ever after and everyone did too?

Beryl may had set the stage but Serena was the one who put the wheels in motion.

It a love that destroyed others so that it could survive, like a parasite.

And now, that bitch is going to enter the rebirth cycle and drag everyone along with her.

The tragedy would just repeat itself over and over again for all eternity.

Hold on.

Beryl eyes whipped around to stare at Endymion's collapsing form.

She could sense her power still in him!

Even though it was little, she could still feel it.

Beryl smirked realising what this could mean.

Serenity should have put him under the Crystal longer until she was absolutely certain her influence was gone.

And now because of her blunder, Beryl had a chance of getting to him in the next life before he ever met her!

If Sailormoon and the other Seshi's could all hear spirits, they would have been alarmed by the mad cackling from Beryl own spirit as she realised her own good fortune.

She may have lots in this life but that didn't mean she would lose in the next.

Endymion wasn't out of her grasp yet.

Thanks to her mistake, Beryl had the chance to make sure Endymion reincarnation would want nothing to do with the Princess!

She cackled as she flow into the light to begin her new life.

#Another life time later#

Mamoru Chiba age 8 woke up with the strangest dream he had ever had.

It was a dream about this beautiful woman with golden hair and she kept on calling him 'Endymion'.

Something about that name struck a familiar cord in him but he didn't know why.

"Endymion" he just barely heard it, cutting him off from his train of thought and he was startled to see a young girl with fair skin, flowing red hair and beautiful red eyes.

There was no doubt in his mind that she would be very pretty when she had fully matured.

"Endymion...I've finally found you my love" The girl whispered, while Mamoru gave her a look of confusion.

He didn't know what disturbed him more, the fact that some random girl came into his room through the Window in the middle of the night or the fact she was calling him the same name that blond goddess called him in the dream he just had.

"Um, you seem to have made a mistake" He said, wondering how the girl climbed to his room from outside "My name is Mamoru chiba not this Endymion person"

She kissed him.

His eyes went wide, receiving his first kiss.

Alarm bells went off when he felt search through him.

What he didn't know was that, through the kiss, Beryl was looking for the darkness in his heart that laid dormant until now, having been weakened when it fought the crystal power.

So she woke it up and along with it's awaken came the locked memories of Endymion and the memories from his previous life.

The boy remembered Serenity, the moon Kingdom, his previous life and the fact that he had died defeating Queen Beryl.

No.

Queen Beryl was his queen.

The darkness warped his personality.

His eyes dimmed, with new emotions that he felt whenever he looked at Serena.

The darkness twisted his thought to the point, if he were to choose between Serenity and Beryl in this life.

He would chose Beryl.

She was his beloved.

The darkness went back into slumber after it had done it's job.

Beryl was surprised to find him soon kissing back with passion.

The way he was looking at her sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"...Endymion?" She said.

"Yes, my queen" The boy said and Beryl could have never been happier to see him looking at her like he should have done all those years ago.

Her dark Prince was there but this time, there was no signs of being controlled.

His eyes were the same same shade of blue as ever but the way he was looking at her it was the same way, he would look at Serenity.

Maybe this time around, she would finally be happy.

They both were locked in a passionate kiss.

Unaware that the future as a whole was slowly changing but the change was so slow that it went unnoticed by Sailor Pluto and by the time she finally realised it.

The damage would have already been done.

#Almost a decade later#

Usagi and the Seshi all had finally got their memories back but there was only one problem.

Neither of them remembered seeing Mamou around.

Which was strange because fate should have made them all meet by now but there was no sign of the green jacket wearing young man anywhere.

He wasn't there to assist them as Tuxedo Mask when monsters were threatening the city once more or just simply walking down the street.

They were all starting to think that something went wrong in the rebirth cycle and that Mamou hadn't been reincarnation with them and had stayed dead.

But Usagi refused to believe that.

He had to have been reincarnated with them.

She just hadn't meet him yet.

Little did she know how right she was.

Usagi was running to the arcade one day to meet her friends when she suddenly bumped into someone.

The force knocked her down to the ground.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked, stretching a hand out to her and Usagi froze when she recognised that voice.

Could it be?

Her eyes met with blue eyes and short black hair.

She had seen the same face many times in her dreams not to know it.

It was Mamoru.

So he had been reborn like the rest of them.

She felt her eyes water with tears of joy.

"Mamoru." She said, feeling relieved.

A flash of confusion went through the older guys features.

"Sorry little miss but you must have mistaken me for someone else" He said, getting a disbelieving look from the girl.

"T-than what is your name?" She asked, this was definitely Mamoru, his voice and face were the same but she did notice instead of the hideous green jacket he always wore, he had swapped it out for red one that was a lot more stylish with red pants to match and a dark black shirt.

Since when was Mamoru so stylish? She couldn't help but wonder.

"My name isn't 'Mamoru', it's Endymion" He said and Usagi froze at the name.

"H-huh?" She said, convinced she heard wrong.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard and he got out his phone, that again didn't look at all standard and Usagi found her eyes wondering to the strap that had plastic bat's on it, dangling off the phone.

It looked suspiciously like the kind of strap that a girl would give to her boyfriend.

A brief flash of panic flashed through his face as he realised he was late.

"As long as you're okay" He said quickly. "I need to go now. I can't keep my girlfriend waiting. She got quite the temper when I keep her waiting"

He gave her one final look up and down before walking passed her quickly.

He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice that the girl was froze in shock.

Usagi turned around slowly, her eyes wide and gapping.

She didn't know what to be more shocked about.

Mamoru now calling himself Endymion, him having a girlfriend or the fact that he didn't seem to know who she was.

Unknown to her, the young man who had just passed her know exactly who she was.

Because Prince Endymion would recognise her face anywhere.

He know, the girl, he had just passed was the reincarnation of Princess Serenity.

His former lover.

"What took you so long?" Otaki Sute aka, Queen Beryl asked, she was tall and was beautiful young man who was beautiful enough to be a model, guys couldn't help but turn her way.

"I ran into a girl on the way here" He said, apologising, he could hear the whispers which wasn't a new thing for him since girls tended to look his way.

"I had to check if she was okay." He said, before presenting two ice cream cones.

Otaki took one of them with a huffed, accepting his apology for now, they both automatically linked arms much to those around them disappointment, they were further disappointed to see Identical rings on both of their fingers.

It was clear to anyone that they were a couple.

"I'll accept your apology for now" She said, as they held each other's hands and began walking. "But call, when you know you're going to be late. I was worried that you were hanging out with another girl"

"You know, I can only think of you" He said, with a smile, he found it cute that she would think, he was cheat on her.

Otaki cheeks turned as red as her hair at the comment.

Even after all these years, she was still not used to the comments that told her how much he loved her.

She hadn't been sure if she should let Endymion visit Japan since no doubt, the Princess and her little gang of pain in the butts were there, ready to drag him away from her as soon as they saw him but it looked her fears hadn't come true since she hadn't run into any of them.

"So, what did the girl look like?" Otaki asked, with narrow eyes.

"Hm, she was young" He said, like really young but Serenity was always young. "She was perhaps just 13 or 14, I couldn't tell and she had blond hair styled in a way that it looked like meat balls were on top of her head."

Otaki wasn't stupid, she know, who he was hinting about but it wouldn't do if he suddenly went outright and said it especially in such a place, the word could reach certain ears and it would be, all too easy for the scouts to know, Endymion had his memory back.

And then the question of why he didn't show up and help them out immediately afterwards, would make it all too difficult for her.

"As long as she's not prettier than me" She muttered and he laughed, something she would have never been able to make him do a life time ago, her cheeks grow red. "It's not funny! I'm being serious!"

"…Right, right" He said, getting out of breath from laughing too hard.

He thought, his girlfriend was just too cute, some times.

#Arcade#

Usagi made it the Arcade in an almost a daze.

"USAGI, YOUR LATE!" Rei yelled, ready to give her a talk down to but noticed her slightly dazed expression and so did everyone else.

Usagi sat down almost like a zombie, gaining instantly worry glances since she usually the cheerful one.

"What is it?" Luna asked, seeing her expression.

"….Guys, you won't believe who I ran into while coming here" she said, dejected that Mamoru didn't seem to remember her and she still didn't know how to feel about him being reborn with the same name from all those years ago.

"Does it have anything to do with Mamoru-chan?" Luna asked, making Usagi look at her in shock.

"H-How?" She said.

"Because were all seeing him, right now" Makoto said, staring at something behind her with wide eyes and Usagi turned around to see the same guy walking through the mechanic doors, followed shortly by a red haired, busty young woman in dark shades, even without shades, they could tell she was beautiful.

However, all eyes were on the hand which were locked with a slim, feminine one with matching rings.

All the Senshi's were looking at the clasped hands in shock.

Before slowly looking up at how differently Mamoru was dressed compared to his attire from his past life.

"Endymion" The young woman said, her voice was as smooth as honey. "Why do we have to come here? Can't we go somewhere else?" she complained, she didn't want to be sitting near children.

"I heard this place was a great to get drinks" 'Mamoru' said, knowing his girlfriend had a thing about being near people she classed as children. "Don't worry well be in and out in seconds" trying to reassure her and leading her, his hand never leaving hers.

One group was still staring at them before slowly turning to Usagi wondering how she was taking it.

Not well.

Usagi, looked like the very scene was killing from the inside.

"…Am I only one who heard, 'Endymion'?" Artmus said, in shock, what were the chances of Mamoru being reborn with the same name as his previous life?

"Forget that." Makoto said, gaining their attention.

"Does anyone notice anything missing?"

They all turned around, wondering what she was talking about.

Endymion was dressed in a red jacket and pants to match the woman next to him.

Wait.

Red jacket and pants?

Wasn't the jacket supposed to be green?

They all started to really paid attention to his jacket.

Only to find there was no ugly green jack insight.

They all heard a thud and turned around to find to find Rei on the floor.

 _Rei had fainted_.

And scene!

I just wanted to see what I can do with this, that's all. I'm doing a proper one-shot that is based off another story where Mamoru doesn't actually get Usagi, instead she defies fate and gets married to someone else. He's pretty much alone and heartbroken on her wedding day so I'm currently writing a one-shot on my phone were he does get his happy ending in the end even if it isn't with Usagi. Please, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

The happy couple both approached the counter, to find a blond haired young man, this man was Andrew Furuchata, a university student and he couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity coming off the guy coming walking towards him with his girlfriend.

But since Andrew had no idea who this guy was or where he had seen him before, he just passed it off as his senses messing with him.

"What can I get, for you?" He asked and in the corner of his eye, he sweated dropped seeing Usagi and her group of friends trying to wake up a passed out Rei.

"Hm, what do you want?" Endymion asked, his girlfriend.

"Whatever you want" Otaki said, it really didn't matter to her.

"Might I recommend, something? Our couple special?" Andrew asked, he got the feeling that they would be here all day trying to decide and plus he wanted to see if they truly were a couple.

He was amused to see both of them taking a glance at each other and blushing.

"..S-Sure" Endymion said.

"I don't mind" Otaki said, they were both so red and Usagi felt her heart breaking.

Andrew found himself amused to see another couple's reaction instead of him and his girlfriend own and went to prepare the special drink.

"So…" He said, making small talk besides he would have defiantly noticed if a couple like them were to walk down the street. "Are you new to Japan?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Otaki said, looking surprised "We're just here for today, because Endy wanted to take me out somewhere special for our anniversary"

"Endy!?" Lina yelled, in shock.

"Anniversary!?" Rei yelled, finally brought back to life only to hear the word 'Anniversary'.

The three didn't look like they heard them and Andrew said.

"Oh, so how long have you two been dating?" He asked, very interested.

"For a decade now" They both said, while Andrew was shocked at how long and slightly envied them.

"So you were kids when you want out, how romantic" He said, finding it so romantic.

Ten years and their love was still so strong.

He hoped he and his girlfriend would last so long.

Unfortunately, his opinion wasn't shared by everyone.

Ch 2: More damage to the Future.

"Did you hear that?" Luna said, once the couple had left.

"So that's why we haven't seen Tuxedo mask around!" Makoto said before adding. "But to think, his memory still hasn't come back even when all of us have"

"Well, he wasn't in Japan until now so nobody can blame him" Ami said, "There was for Luna to bring back his memories until now"

"He called me 'Little miss'" Usagi mumbled depressed, where was the meat ball head comment? To think she would miss him calling her that so much.

The rest was just as surprised as she was.

Since when did Mamoru start calling her 'Little miss', was this even the same guy!?

"Without his memories, he must see you as nothing but a girl he ran into on the street" Rei said finding a reason and putting Usagi down in further, at being thought of as nothing but a girl.

"Than what are we sitting here for? Let's go and return his memories back to him" Usagi said, getting all fired up, she wanted to get her Mamoru-chan back.

"If we are to return his memories, then it has to be done today" Ami said, "They are leaving soon since they are only in Japan for one day" reminding them all.

They all quickly got up, none of them thought about what would happen to the ten year loving relationship between Endymion and his girlfriend if they were to restore his memories.

# with Endymion and Otaki#

"Doesn't that look so cute, Endy" Otaki said, pointing at a puppy in the window.

"Not as cute as you, though" He said, she hit him playfully for making such a comment in public.

"If you're trying to butter me up so that I could cook something extra special for you tonight. It's not working!" She said with a huff.

Endymion just laughed, nursing his injured head.

It didn't seem like, but both were very aware that they were being watched by a certain small group.

"There so lovey dovy" Rei said, hiding behind a nearby bush, looking upon the scene with envy, she still had some feeling left over for Mamoru-chan even when it was clear that he loved Usagi and those feelings made her growl at how the other woman was touching her crush so freely.

"It almost makes me regret wanting to break them up but Endymion was meant to be together with the princess to the end of time." Artemis said, seeing the two look so happy together, it was such a shame to break them up, they would have left them alone if the red haired woman boyfriend wasn't the reincarnation of the prince of earth.

Lina, moon crest on her forehead began to glow, preparing to do the 'Luna mind meld' once more, once she got a clear shot of his forehead.

They waited for Endymion to turn around so that she had a clear path.

They must have followed the couple for an hour before the young man finally turned his head around.

"Fire!" She yelled, as she shot her beam.

Only for arms to wrap around his neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, the beam just missed him by a hair and Luna cursed.

They were then further shocked to see the clear proof of their love in the form of a deep kiss with someone who was clearly not the princess.

All their eyes grow round and their jaw dropped as they watched what felt like the longest kiss in history.

They couple both broke apart and Endymion had such a stupid grin on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" She said, smirking before the roles were reversed and he was the one to pull her into another kiss but this was a much gentler one, showing how much he cared for her and those around them turned quickly around seeing the kiss.

Some of them mumbling how they were such a good couple while Usagi and the group jaw dropped.

That wasn't just any ordinary kiss.

That was Usagi kiss!

Anger rose in the blonde's heart, seeing the same kiss that she and Mamoru had sheared together.

Who did this bitch think she is!?

"That's my kiss!" She growled and tried to charge forward.

Luna and the other's had to restrain Usagi from doing something stupid and confronting the couple, especially when she was so full of anger right.

"Chill out, meathead" Rei said, restraining her by the waist.

"Usagi! This is no time to get all worked up. You've got to remember that he doesn't have his memories so please calm down" Luna pleaded with her.

"Yeah, come down" Makoto said. "Once we get his memories back, you and Mamoru, I mean Endymion" correcting herself. "Can go at it like rabbits for all we care."

Usagi face flushed bright red, trying to splutter something.

Ami turned around and her eyes widened.

Endymion and his girlfriend were gone.

"Guys" She signalled to the others, they all turned to see the couple gone.

"Everyone split up and find them!" Artmus order, immediately they all split up trying to locate the couple.

Unware that the exact couple were in the building above their location.

#Hotel room#

"It's so funny seeing them run around like chickens" Otaki said, laughing as she looked down at the skittering group, something in her tone was not as innocent as before, her shades were taken off, revealing those dull orange eyes that the sailor Senshi's had come to dread.

"It does look amusing from up here" Endymion said, before behind her his arms wrapped around her waist and looking over her shoulder. "They look like ants who can be so easily squashed"

And Otaki wanted to laugh, Endymion himself was wrapping his arms around her waist, not some puppet with no mind own but the him and him alone, sure the darkness in him pushed him to think certain ways about her but it would be all too easy for Endymion to resist and say no even if his mind was telling him yes.

Because somewhere deep down inside of him, he must have realised that it was much easier to love her instead of loving the Princess, the misfortune he faced ever since he fell in love with the princess was too overwhelming to ignore.

But when he was with Otaki, there was no monsters chasing after him, there was no need to raise up and fight and her being strong independent woman who didn't look like she could bend over and die and could put up a fierce fight against even him, just added to the charm.

Because like Usagi, inside he craved to be a normal guy just like everyone else, who didn't have to deal with monster on a daily basis, forced to live up to what he was in his past life.

But he know, he was dreaming a dream made for fools, how can he be normal when he has three sets of memories inside of him?

His time as the prince of Earth was still so fresh in his mind, his time as Mamoru Chiba and now memories from the life he was currently leading were all at the forefront of his mind.

Yes, it was a lot easier to give into his new found urges and accept that he was in love with her and just let go.

Suddenly there was a faint spark of energy.

"My, queen. Do you feel that?" Endymion said, turning his head in the direction he sensed the energy from.

Otaki eyes narrowed in a certain direction, she could feel something sucking up life energy along with two other beings not from this world and cursed.

It looks like they had come to Japan at a bad time.

"Ignore it, it doesn't concern us" She said, since they would be back home tomorrow. "Don't get involved. I'm sure Sailor moon and her little brats can take care of it. We just need to sit back and enjoy the rest of our time here in Japan. It's our anniversary after all so it is doesn't concern to us"

"Very well my queen" He said, shaking off the strong urge to see what was going on.

"So" she said, turned around to him expectantly. "What did you get me?" she asked, impatiently.

He just smirked and produced a small blue box and opened it to reveal a diamond neckless.

"It may not be the Silver Crystal but I hope you still like it" He said, seeing her eyes were glued to the diamond as it sparkled in the sun, sure it wasn't the crystal but it was neither the less very beautiful to look at.

She pulled her hair up for Endymion to tie it around her neck, before taking one look down to sparkling.

"Beautiful" He said, she looked stunning.

She smiled and gave him kiss.

"Thanks for the compliment" She said.

"So" He tried off. "What did you get me?" he asked.

She gave him a predator grin and said. "How about letting you see the parts of me that only man can dream of?" she whispered seductively in his ears, loving the suddenly flash of lust in his eyes as he eyed her figure up and down as if trying to undress her with his eyes.

But instead of feeling disgusted like she usually felt, especially while walking down the street but she felt a shiver of pleasure down her spine, seeing Endymion looking at her as a woman.

"So…. do I get my present now or later on in the evening?" He asked, grinning, trying to shut up the part of him thinking of very 'imaginative' thoughts about her.

"Wait until the evening" She said, enjoying the disappointing in his eyes. "If you get it now, it won't nearly be as special as getting it later on"

Even though he didn't like it, he refused to argue over it, it was her gift to him after all.

The biggest fight, they had ever had was over his green jacket when he brought a bunch of them home only for Otaki to take one look at them and try to burn them.

He and Otaki argued for hours over the jacket but in the end, Otaki was fiercer, she only let him keep one jacket in his wardrobe while she happily burned the rest without a shred of remorse.

The next day, she dragged him out to go shopping, saying something about his lack of fashion sense and that no wonder, when he was the Prince he practically lived in his armour and nothing more causal.

He had spent hours upon hours getting dragged around, from one store to another, throwing hundreds of clothes at him until she was finally satisfied and his wallet was fully emptied.

She than started to throw any clothes from his wardrobe that she deemed unacceptable and replaced them with the brand new clothes she had brought with his money.

She even wants as far as to make a diagram showing which combination went with which, so he could dress himself knowing he would look good even without her input.

Yes, he didn't want to get into an argument again, he could still hear the sound of his wallet weeping and shuddering whenever she was near.

"Endy, let's come back to Japan again" She suddenly announced making him blink in surprise. "Let's come back when things are much calmer" she said before she added. "But of course, you'll be protected from that Sailor brat and her group while we stay"

"So you like Japan that much, huh?" He said, looking at him "Or, do you just want to show off, how I am yours?" reading her mind.

And yes, that was exactly what she wanted, she wanted to rub it in the princess face that she had the man she loved, that his heart only belonged to her and that the brat could do nothing about it, that the enemy that she had worked so hard in keeping him away from, now was coming to her willingly and kissing her so tenderly and passionately.

So yes, she did want to show him off.

"You could say that" She hummed, resting her body against his own, loving the feeling of muscle that was not so secretly hidden behind his shirt and tracing her finger over them. "I've got to show off my dark prince, after all, dark and light just don't mix. The two have fought to kill each other since the beginning of time. Your soul had always belonged to the dark so it has always belonged to me and nothing can change that"

"Yes, my queen" He said, giving her a kiss, "My soul has always belonged to you"

"….Endymion" She said, before being embraced in a deep and passionate kiss.

Meanwhile in the 30th century, Neo-queen Serenity woke up with a start, sweat poured down her face.

She couldn't remember what she dreamed about, all she know was that whatever it was, it filled her with a sense of dread.

She felt like something terrible was being set in motion behind closed doors, that she could do nothing to stop it.

She turned around slowly, shaking to find her husband, King Endymion still asleep besides her, all she wanted to do was touch him, it was if, if she didn't, he would disappear before he very eyes and never come back so she wrapped her delicate arms around his waist, holding on to him for dear life.

Hoping that whatever was coming, that she would survive it.

Little did how true her fears were because King Endymion as he slept unknown to the world, his very history was being rewritten, his dreams began to be filled with the face of a woman with red hair and dull orange eyes, coming to him, trying to seduce him and to his horror, he found out he was reacting to her.

If it wasn't for his strong will, he would have fallen for her the moment he saw her coming to him in only a sheet.

But he couldn't fend her off forever, it was become increasingly harder to stop her advances towards him and he feared that he would soon give in.

Meanwhile in another room in the palace, where their daughter slept.

The girl known to many as 'Small Lady' momentarily flickered out of existence.

And scene!

Finally done! Next chapter, is a Crystal Moon chapter, King Endymion is acting strangely and Pluto is shocked to see a red haired woman constantly appearing in the Kings past reincarnations. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

 _Endymion..._

Who was calling him?

 _Endymion, my love..._

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

 _Endymion, my love please wake up soon._

Wake up?

He suddenly woke up, a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

What was that and why did he feel like he was missing someone next to him?

Ch 3: The awaking of the dark king.

Breakfast was silent.

Usually breakfast was filled with talking and laughter but today it seemed like the joy had mysteriously disappeared.

The joy had died the moment both daughter and mother saw how out of it Endymion was today.

He was talking one minute and the next, he was staring into space, the only word he had said the entire time was 'Morning' but despite her husband lack of words this morning Serenity was determined to start a conversation and said.

"So, Rini. What do you plan on doing today?" getting her daughters attention.

"Luna said she will teach me how to use the crystal, just like you, mommy" Rini said with a smile, remembering what her mother told her about her sailor moon days.

Serenity smiled, knowing that her daughter wouldn't really be using it since the kingdom had been at peace long before her daughter was born.

Neither mother or daughter noticed that Endymion dazed expression momentarily became focused at the mention of the crystal.

"Isn't that nice, honey" Queen Serenity said, trying to draw him into the conversation.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that" Endymion said, snapping back to attention with embarrassment, why was he spacing out so much today?

"Rini said, she was going to use the crystal today" Serenity said, "Doesn't it take you back to our days of Sailor moon and Tuxedo Mask?"

"I haven't heard that name in a very long time" He said thinking back in fondness, because to him it really had been a long time, all the way back to his fight against Queen Beryl.

Wait.

Wasn't there other people, he fought after that?

He was sure, he did so why couldn't he recall any of their faces?

The more he tried to remember, the more he found blank spots in his memory.

Had someone messed with his memory?

"Honey" a worried voice said, snapped him out of it, seeing both his daughter and his wife looking at him with worry on their faces.

"Don't worry, I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment." he said, trying to reassure them that he was fine while in actual fact, he was definitely not.

"Honey, you know you can come to me if you're having a problem" Serenity said placing her hand on his and she could have sworn she saw a brief flash of disgust across his face but she was sure she imagined it, her eyes must have played a trick on her, she didn't know that her daughter saw it to.

"Of course" he said, getting up and giving his daughter a kiss on the cheeks and for his wife, a kiss on the lips before walking away to do his day duties.

Both Serenity and Rini couldn't help but share a worried glance with each other.

They hoped whatever was bothering him was solved quickly.

However, whatever it was, it was clearly not going to go away any time soon because Endymion pretty much spent the rest of the week spaced out and his royal guards and family couldn't help but notice.

He just couldn't help but shake off the feeling of wrongness in his life.

Going through the halls that he had gone through a million times before now felt like he was walking through them for the first time.

Nobody know how but his skills when it came to combat had greatly improved and his style had also changed.

He even started wearing darker clothes wherever he went and he found that he felt disgusted whenever Serenity tried to touch him in a way that went beyond that of a friend.

He couldn't even look his own daughter Rini in the eyes anymore so his Royal guards, Sailor scouts and family had good reason to be worried about their king.

He was changing and they didn't know if it was for better or for worse.

# dream#

"Endymion, my love, do you remember me?" A red haired women said, he couldn't see her face but he had the strong urge to embrace her and never let her go.

"Who are you?" He asked, "What is your name so I can remember."

"I see you don't remember me" The woman said, looking down. "That bitch has probably brainwashed you to forget about me, she was always jealous off us, she didn't believe we were supposed to be together until the end of time" for looking up towards him and saying. "Perhaps this will make you remember who you truly are and who your meant to be with" she said and before he could ask what she meant by that.

She kissed him on the lips.

The darkness that lay dormant in him awoken.

Memories hit him and it hit him fast.

Memories that he swore never existed until now flooded back to him.

Memories of the red haired woman.

Memories of how many times he touched her, loved her.

Memories of Serena watching with sadness and anger seeing him defy fate.

Memories of marrying the red haired woman and raising a family.

Memories of never seeing Serena as nothing more than a child.

Memories of the red haired woman flushed under him instead of the blond haired girl, he had cherished so much.

Memories of him being born and raised in Dark Kingdom.

He wasn't a creature of the light.

He was a creature of the darkness.

He never had a daughter named Rini.

He wasn't the King of Earth, he was Endymion the king of dark Kingdom and his beloved name was.

Queen Beryl of Dark Kingdom.

His true beloved who he would love to the end of time.

#Out of Dream#

"Your father is acting strange?" Pluto said surprised.

Rini nodded and said "Daddy doesn't even look at me anymore and the spark in his eyes when he looks at mommy is gone"

And Pluto was troubled, this was clearly not normal behaviour for the king.

"Everyone keeps saying that he's just too busy and once he's finished, he will turn back to my loving daddy" Rini said, it hurt so much not having her own father look at her and when he did there was none of that warmth in his eyes that was there before, it was like he was looking through her.

"Alright, I'll try and see what I can do" Pluto said before waving her staff, something told her to look into the Princes past reincarnation's.

She didn't expect to find a miss, she fully expected to find the Prince and Serenity living there lives together.

That's why she was so shocked to see a familiar red haired woman beside the Prince, kissing him.

"What?" She said, flicking through the Kings reincarnation's up until this point.

The woman was still there as if she was the Kings destined lover instead of Serenity, the woman looked like she know she was being watched and smirked before kissing the King on the lips and shockingly enough he was kissing back.

Why the hell was Queen Beryl in every one of the Kings Reincarnation's!?

But the last one made her look in the most shocked, it was an image of Endymion now but he was dressed differently and for some reason a Legion of monsters were bowing down around him.

In his arms was the unmistakable form of Queen Beryl locking lips with the King, his eyes were too cruel to be the king she know and yet she could tell it was him.

"Pluto?" A small voice said reminding her that small lady was still here. "Who is that red haired woman and why is she with daddy?" the child asked, confused by the images in front of her.

"You have to listen to me, Small lady, we have no time" Pluto quickly said, "Please call the others and check on the K-"

BOOM!

A faint explosion erupted from the right side of the palace were the royal bedchamber were, making them all fear for the king.

Serenity and the guards were already making their way up to the royal bed chambers when they all felt the dark energy sweep through the palace.

It was like nothing any of them had ever felt before, it put all past villains to shame in terms of it deadly intent, lots of them were on their knees and trembling but the stronger willed ones pressed on and opened the royal chambers, hoping the king wasn't hurt.

Well the King wasn't hurt, instead he was cloaked in what could only be called darkness, instead of his usually attire, he was wearing a slick slime battle suit that was completely black.

The way he stood commanded power and respect but what really drew them in.

Were his eyes.

Those eyes that were so full of warmth and love towards them were nowhere to be seen, instead in their place we're mere shadows of their former self.

The eyes were now so bottomless, so cold and showed untold cruelty that you would expect from someone born from darkness and embraced it.

"E-Endymion?" Serenity said in shock looking at her husband, well at least the person she thought was her husband.

Several mutters of 'Your highness' and 'King' was heard from those behind her.

The Sailor scouts got ready to fight, the amount of dark energy rolling off the king was not normal, it was safe to assume the energy was what was causing the King to act so strangely lately.

But there was no fighting instead the man disappeared into a cloud of darkness with one thing on his mind.

To find his beloved.

It wasn't until he had left did they notice the change in the room, instead of a king sized bed, it had turned into a single, the pictures taken of the royal family changed to show just the Queen.

Endymion own clothes and belongings had vanished and his scent was gone.

If anyone were to look into the room, they would never have guessed it was a married couple's bedroom.

"Serenity!" Future Rei cried out, alarming everyone to the magic creeping in on them and spreading.

Everyone moved out quickly, unfortunately one guard wasn't fast enough and was caught.

The man let out a scream as his memories were written.

There was no King, his duty was only to protect the Queen and the Princess.

Wait.

It was just the Queen, there was no princess.

Unfortunately, the magic had no intention of stopping and while they were all stunned, it got a few more people.

#With Pluto and Rini#

"This is bad" Pluto said as she saw the magic that came to change the present with no signs of stopping.

How could she have been so careless not to know about the changes made to the Kings own past? The changes to everyone past?

How could she have not seen that woman sneak until his life and change everything?

Now Endymion wasn't the King of the Crystal Millennium but instead Dark Kingdom's own king?

If he never married Serenity than were did it leave, small lady?

She turned in horror, when she caught sight of the Princess flickering in and out of existence but if it wasn't for the crystal, she would have been wiped out already.

"Pluto?" Rini said sounding scared, as she saw her own form flicker in and out of existence.

"Small Lady" Pluto said quickly, what was happening was defining defying the fates themselves. "Please listen to me"

Rini was listening.

"I'm going to send you back in time" Pluto said, since desperate times call for desperate measures.

Rini was shocked.

"Right now as we speak the present is being rewritten" She said, "As it stands now, your parents never got together and if they never got together that means they never produced you"

Further shocking her.

Wait didn't her daddy and mommy love each other deeply? Rini thought wondering about what the present would look like if her parents never became her parents and didn't like it.

"That's why, you, who is outside of time must go back to present and fix the past which I cannot" Pluto said, never had she hated her job more than now. "In the past be weary of Endymion current girlfriend and try and find a way to get your parents to fall deeply in love with each other, again" knowing she was asking a lot.

Rini was shocked to hear her daddy was not dating her mommy when she heard lots of stories about the time before they were engaged.

"You are the only one who can save the present from becoming the kind of present where you don't exist" She said as Rini looked on with determination.

She needed to get her parents back together again or the future she know would be gone forever.

"Please be careful and I hope your mission is successful" Pluto said as she opened a portal to a certain time frame.

Rini jumped through it and landed on the day Endymion and Otaki came back to Japan.

And scene!

Next chapter, Usagi is shocked to see a little girl at her home, having brainwashed her family and Endymion and Otaki begin settling down in Japan. Review/ Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

Usagi age 17, know that she was late, like every other morning to get to school.

But this time, this wasn't just a normal school year, this was her last year in high school, after this year, she would reach the height of maturity and either choose to go to University or apply for a job, so this year was the big one and she could not afford to skip half of It because her body wanted to be lazy.

It had been 2 years since she found out that her beloved had been reborn with her like her and the others after the final battle but he was in the arms of another women and apparently had no memory of her like she had hoped, in fact, he down right brushed her aside when they bump into each other.

It turned out, he was only in town for a day, she and her friends had been set a mission to restore his memories before the day was up.

However the moment they turned their eyes away from him, he was gone and they couldn't track him down for the rest of the day by the time, they had finally found him, he was all packed and driving back to whatever part of Asia, he had come from.

The failure to return his memories made a huge impact on all of them, it was highly unlikely that they would ever see him again which depressed her to no end, she didn't want her own lover to spend his whole life married to someone else.

She couldn't help the images of seeing the same guy she had been destined to be with, kissing another girl and touching that girl so affectionately.

She prayed that she could sneak into the classroom without the teacher being aware of it as she approached the door and slowly opened it, what she saw next will forever stay with her.

A slightly older looking Endymion stood in the middle of the room, decked in a teachers suit and tie and he said without even looking.

"Miss Tsukino, your late. Please sit down"

She was shocked.

Ch 4: Endymion is my teacher!?

"I said" The young man said, turning to her with eyes that didn't hold the familiarity that he had as Mamoru-chan. "Your late, please sit down Miss Tsukino"

"Usagi sit down" One of her classmates said, snapping her out of shock.

"Do as he says" One of the others said, as Usagi felt her body obeying and she sat in the seat that had a strip of paper with her name on it, making her feel slightly special before going back to staring at the sight of her former lover in front of the classes as her teacher.

"Alright class" Endymion said, "I will be your new teacher for the last year of your high school lives" and Usagi felt, several people whooping at having such a good looking teacher, the young man picked up the chalk and said. "My name is Endymion Chiba but you must all call me either 'Sir' or 'Mr Chiba'. I do not tolerate disrespect, now any question?"

And immediately several hands went up, most all female.

"Yes" He said, pointing to the girl at the back.

"Um, Mr Chiba" The girl said, "how old are you?"

"I cannot disclose my age however I can tell you, that I'm not that much older than you all" He said, making several girls look at him with hope and hearts before he said. "Any more questions?"

Fewer hands were raised this time and he said. "yes" looking at the female in the front.

"Mr Chiba, what we want to know is that, are you single?" The girl asked unaware that Usagi was inwardly seething as she remembered the red head women that he was all over, years before.

He was hers and nobody had the right to make a move on him.

"No. No, I'm not" He said, getting disappointed looks on most of the females in the room. "I actually have a girlfriend who I hope to marry one day."

 _Not if I can help it._ Usagi thought, she refused for that to happen.

"Any more questions?" He said and to his astonishment nobody put their hands up. "Good" he said, before turning to the board. "Shall we beginning your first lesson?" he said.

And with that, it was like they all had fallen under a spell, maths, a subject that was deemed boring years ago, suddenly seemed like the most exciting and interesting thing in the world, clearly he was going to be a very popular teacher this year.

"Now, I've assigned you task on the board and I'm going to go to you all, individually to make sure you all understand the problem on the board" He said and more than a few females were immediately excited and were preparing themselves, to dumb themselves down just to spend more time with him even when they know he was taken.

He went from person to person, asking if anyone needed help, several males rolled their eyes at some of the girls bad acting, in trying to make him spend more time with them.

What did they hope will happen?

He would fall in love with them and dump his girlfriend, in a span of three minutes?

And Usagi resolves that she wouldn't be one of them which quickly went down the toilet when he came to her.

He approached her desk and bent down to her eye level and Usagi felt her breath hitch.

He was so close to her, she could feel his presence that she had craved the moment she laid eyes on him the first thing in the morning.

He was finally, giving her his undivided attention even though he was helping her with math, but it was still attention.

She had been a little disappointed that he wasn't calling her "Meatball head" or "Usagi" In a soft tone that showed that he cared for her even if it was the wrong kind of caring.

His voice sounded so familiar to her ears and his very touch sent shivers down her spine.

It was Mamoru but at the same time it wasn't.

It was "Miss Tsukino" this and "Miss Tsukino" that, so formal that it made her want to bash herself against the wall and yell for him to start insulting her until she realised that it would be deemed weird if he started calling her with an air of familiarity, when it was supposed to be the first time they had ever interacted with each other and they were only Teacher and Student in name.

But still.

"Miss Tsukino?" He said, seeing that one of his students wasn't paying attention to him.

"Huh?" Usagi said, snapping out of her daze and looking at him in the eye and she know.

He had no idea who she was or what she meant to him.

When was he going to get his memory back!?

"Sorry, can you repeat that, Mr Chiba?" She said, finding it super weird to call him that.

"She's obvious gawking at the new teacher" Someone said, as she shot a glare at the person who dared to talk.

"Miss Tsukino please pay more attention when I'm explaining" The young teacher said, speaking to her in an authority tone that he never directed at her in the past before and it momentary stunned her.

Speaking to his generals or people, sure but speaking to her like that, was a whole new experience to her.

She was almost tempted to call him out on it and give him sass but she stopped herself in time, she wasn't back in time and she wasn't Serenity right now and he wasn't the Prince she remembered.

She was Usagi, a 'normal' high school girl and the person in front of her wasn't her beloved but her teacher and it would have surely got her strange looks.

"Yes, sir" She said, gaining several small laughs in the room as Endymion finished up his explanation and proceed to the next table.

And she had to admit, he was great, he clearly know how to explain things right and before anyone of them could get bored, he turned hard work into a mini game to keep them on their toes constantly.

Break and lunch time quickly rolled around and for once in their lives all of them couldn't wait to get back to class, he always kept them wanting more, she supposed that him being a similar age to them allowed him the inside scoop on a teenager's mind and what keeps them interested and busy.

His voice was so memorising and smooth to their ears, that they were completely drawn in.

They all didn't even realise that time had flown by and it was the end of the school day before he said.

"And it is without further ado" He said, as they all snapped out of it and were shocked to see it was home time.

"Class dismissed"

They all bolted out of their seats, some girls immediately went to the young teacher for 'Help' because they didn't 'understand' certain parts of the homework when in reality, they wanted to get to know him better even though he was taken.

Those that didn't walked out, talking about how interesting and fun the day was with the new teacher.

And Usagi really wanted to talk to him, he was so close to her, she wanted to feel his touch, his breath on her skin and more importantly she wanted him to look at her without addressing her as "Miss Tsukino" but "Meatball head", oh, how she longed for the day when he was insulting her.

Even if it was weird.

And if she had her way, she would have chosen the version of him that she had freed him from Queen Beryl evil mind control instead of the man sitting not that far away from him.

It was loads better than the unrecognisable look he gave her that said, she was just a student in his eyes and nothing more.

Did he even remember that they had bumped into each other years before?

Probably not since it was very brief.

But who was she kidding?

The guy was surrounded by a fort of girls asking questions and trying and failing to touch him so she sent a text to everyone.

 _Guys this is an emergency, meet me at the school gate._

#15 minutes later#

All of them were gathered outside the school gate.

"So what's up?" Seiyu said, wondering why they were all called.

"Wait for it.." Usagi said, as they all looked at her in confusion.

Just than Endymion walked passed them, still in his teachers uniform and went to a nearby vending machine to get a drink.

For a time, nobody know what to say as they all watch him get a bottle of orange juice before walking away.

Everyone single one of them had wide eyes.

"…W-Was that the Prince just now?" Haruka said, she couldn't believe her eyes and the same could be said for the other Sensei that hadn't seen the Prince in two years.

"So the Prince was reborn" Michiru said, she thought it was strange that there was no sign of the prince nearby like she had thought and wondered if something went wrong with the reincarnation.

"That's what I want to, talk to you guys about" Usagi said, getting all of their attention before saying. "He's now my homeroom teacher for my final year"

And they looked at her in shock, the prince of Earth was teaching!?

"The Prince…TEACHING!?" Seiya said, had the world gone mad, sure it was okay for him to teach sword play or something to do with combat but teaching mathematics and all that was not something the prince would do. "WHY!?" she exclaimed only to be hushed and she wasn't the only one.

"That doesn't sound like anything the Prince would do" Kou said, it sounded very out of character.

"That's because he doesn't remember" Ami said, there was undeniable proof now, he had just walked passed all of them without missing a beat as if they were complete strangers.

"What do you mean, the Prince doesn't remember?" Hotaru said, what was wrong with the prince?

"It means the Prince really doesn't remember" Luna said, "His memory is still sealed, this includes his identity as Tuxedo Mask, the Prince of Earth and Mamoru Chiba. He now goes by the name of Endymion now and he's quite different now" making all the newbies look at her in shock.

"We met him a couple of years back" Artmus said, "He was like a completely different person than the person we all used to know, he's now doing quite well for himself and even has a serious girlfriend"

"Well not for long" Usagi muttered under her breath, luckily nobody heard her.

"No wonder the Prince never showed up" Haruka said, she like everyone else wondered why they had never seen a hair of the Prince when everyone should be bounded by fate, how else do you explain all of them coming together like this?

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Seiya said, "Let's get his memory back and then everything is right with the world" even though he loved Usagi, he know he couldn't defy when fate is involved, it was obvious to anyone that the two were meant to be together.

Just than a red head women strutted passed them and many were stunned to see such a beautiful women walk passed them, while the other Senshi's couldn't help but feel that something was familiar about the women.

And most watched in shock as she walked up the young teacher and wrap her arms around him.

The young teacher didn't protest but instead leaning closer and wrapped her arms around her waist, he kissed her and she kissed back, their lips locked with each other before falling apart and automatically linking hands with each other were they proceed to walk down the street to a black sports car, that there was no way a new teacher could afford.

Endymion being the ever gentleman he was, opened the door for her which earned him a kiss on the cheek before his girlfriend got in and he closed the door behind her.

He then walked to the other side and sat in the driver seat and closed the door behind him, nobody could believe that such a young teacher was driving such a car.

He started the engine and they drove passed the school in the extremely nice car.

"Damn, some guys just get all the luck" Someone said, as he watched them drive by.

"That guy was blessed with looks, money and a hot babe at his back and call but he decides to be a teacher!?" Another said, "Why would anyone do that!?" he didn't understand.

All around them were murmurs about the new young teacher and his girlfriend.

"That was Endymion and his girlfriend, if you're wondering" Luna said.

 _So it was true,_ They all thought with shock, the Prince was currently dating someone else who was not the Princess, it must hurt Usagi a lot to see her former lover kissing up to some other girl.

But why did that red haired women look so familiar to them?

"Well, he's staying in Japan right?" Haruka said, "We've got plenty of time to get his memories back. Luna could just walk into chis lass at break and unlock his memories than"

And they had to admit, it was a very good and simple idea.

They all started to leave and head to the arcade, to collect their thoughts when the sound of a little girl screams stopped them in their tracks.

They all looked up to find a balloon coming towards them.

What the?

WHAM!

Usagi suddenly found herself knocked to the floor because she was unprepared.

They all ignored Usagi who was on the floor and focused on the little girl with pink hair and a strange cat toy sitting on top of her and using her as a cushion.

"Have you seen, Daddy?" the little girl asked, as they all stared at her.

This was sadly not the strangest thing they had seen in their lives.

 _Did this girl just fall out of the sky!?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Chibiusa introduces herself to everyone and tells them all about the terrible future that she came to stop because of a red haired women that keeps showing in her father reincarnation and the gang finally realise why Endymion girlfriend looks so familiar. Review/ Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sailor moon.

Enjoy!

They all stared at the little girl on top of Usagi collapsed form.

"Where's daddy?" The little girl demanded.

"Um, little girl, we'll be more than happy to help you find your daddy but can you first get of me, first?" Usagi said, wondering why nobody has lifted this girl off her, yet.

"Oh, sorry, mommy" Rini said, getting of the teenage and human version of her mother.

"Thank you" Usagi said, getting up and stretching.

"Wait" Usagi said, convinced she heard wrong and she wasn't the only one.

"What did you just call me?"

Ch 5: Revelations from the Future.

They decided to all gather in Rini family temple for an unscheduled meeting, they all got the feeling that this little girl was no ordinary girl and the information she may have wasn't something you could say out loud on the street.

They all sat down, it was just one surprise after another, first, finding out the Prince was not only alive but working as a teacher and now a pink haired little girl falling from the sky.

They didn't know that things were about to get even more ridiculous.

"Now, where shall I start?" Rini said.

"How about telling us who the heck you are and why you fell from the sky?" Haruka injected, only to get disapproving looks.

Rini tried not to flinch at the tone, she had to stay strong, she had to be, to bring the future which she came, back to way it was.

She had to get her daddy back too normal and looking at her and her mother with love in his eyes, again.

"My name is Serena Tsukino but everyone calls me Rini" She began, "I'm from the future"

And they all burst out, in disbelief.

Like they would believe that.

But she went on, without looking up.

"Sailor Pluto sent me back in time" She said, shutting a good half of them up.

"P-Pluto?" Michiru said, how did this child know about Pluto? She was either really from the future or an enemy in disguise, while those who didn't know who Pluto was, were looking at those who did in confusion.

"And let's say we believe you" Haruka said, "What reason could you have been sent back in time."

"I was sent back in time, because my parents are no longer together" She said, with tears in her eyes. "I no longer exist in the future, only Pluto still remembers me"

All of them were all silent.

If they did believe this girl, then something happened to the future.

"My once happy family has been broken apart" She said, "The future changed so that my parents never married and had me. I came back in time with the mission of getting my parents back together in this time and saving the future"

"And who are your parents?" Ami said, she turned to Usagi who remembered that the little girl called her 'mommy' and now that they all really looked at 'Rini', she had a similar hairstyle to Usagi.

"In this time, my mommy is called Usagi Tsukino" She said, and they all exploded while Usagi was looking at the little girl who was apparently her future daughter with wide eyes.

Wondering if she married Endymion or not.

"And who's your father" Haruka said, as several males and crossdressing people looked on, wondering if they were lucky to marry Usagi in the future.

"It's Endymion Chiba" She said.

Several things happened at once.

One, Usagi went to hug her future daughter, believing she was her daughter.

Those who hoped to be the father were devastated while the inner Senshi's were glad that in the end, fate always prevailed and the Usagi got her happy ending.

Usagi was just glad, that this little girl was proof that she would get her beloved back, one day even if she had to wait for years.

"Can't breathe" Rini wheezed as her past self-mother finally realised her.

"Sorry" Usagi said.

"Thank you" She said.

"But why would you go to this era, is it really that important?" Luna just had to ask, making everyone look at her, seeing she had raised a good point, sure there was a lot of monster and villains they faced but it can't be that usual in the future.

"It's because, this is the era that started Daddy's change" Rini said, making them all look at her in surprise. "In the future my daddy loves me and mommy very much but recently he began changing"

"Changing?" Artemis said, "Changing how?"

"At first, it wasn't serious" Rini said, "Daddy, would start staring into space during the day, we all thought something was on his mind and it would be solved quickly but then things got worse, he began to sleep a lot and he started taking unusual interest in the crystal"

"The Crystal!?" Minako said, now things were strange here, why would Endymion take interest in something that he himself had unknowingly housed?

"It was just a couple of questions, I didn't think much of it" Rini said, looking down to the crystal around her neck that was safely hidden and said. "It was the type of question, that daddy would know and I thought he was just kidding but thinking back, I think my daddy was losing his memories."

"Wait, the Prince was losing his memory!?" Haruka said, what were they all doing in the future while the prince was losing a part of himself, every day!?

Usagi was looking just as shocked, did that mean he was losing memories of her as well?

"Pluto said his memories were going but being rewritten" Rini said, making them all further shocked. "Daddy began to no longer look at my mommy with love and sometimes I think he doesn't even see me, he started dressing darker too. He became colder toward me and mommy, it like he hated that we were even there, it was like he was morphing into a completely different person, and none of the doctors or the Senshi's know what was wrong with him"

"Than what did you do" Luna said, concerned that in such a short time, in the future the Prince would become a completely different person within weeks.

Rini nodded and said. "I want to Pluto for help, I was desperate to find a way to help my daddy and she looked in my daddy's past selves to find that it had changed"

"Changed, how?" Rei said.

"Instead of seeing mommy and daddy happy together" Rini said, swallowing the bile. "He was constantly near a red haired woman. Each and every one of my daddy reincarnations from this point had her next to him, the current image of daddy was, him being bowed to by monster and holding her in his arms and kissing her. His eyes were so cold but they were full of affection for her" she wanted to cry, it was hard to see her own father in such an image.

"What?" Usagi said, convinced she heard wrong and she wasn't the only one, surely it can't be the same women that was currently Endymion girlfriend? And what was her future spouse doing in the arms of another women being looked up to monsters of all things.

Nobody know that in the future instead of being born in Crystal Tokyo, destiny had been thrown so off that Endymion had been born as a creature of darkness, that he was taught to hate the light and find any way possible to destroy it.

It was quite a shock to Neo Queen Serenity to finally meet her beloved again, Endymion had played the part of relieved man who had finally found his soul mate like a true master.

Serenity hadn't seen it coming when while she was hugging him, his hands went from stroking her hair to choking her by the neck.

His once warm eyes became filled with some much darkness and hate towards her, it wasn't that hard to believe that he truly wanted to kill her in that moment and she couldn't understand why.

What saved her was one of Senshi's coming to check on her.

He had released her and smiled cruelly towards her and left and she finally got a whiff of the power he held when he disappeared and her despaired showed when she realised instead of smelling Light power, she was smelling dark.

The same darkness from the monsters that were constantly trying to kill her.

She had hoped that this life would be different that she find him before that women got her hands on him or something similar came down upon him.

But she was too late.

Her beloved had been reborn as a creature of the dark, with the sole purpose to destroy.

No wonder she couldn't find him in Crystal Tokyo.

But that was years away, so back to the presence.

Usagi, was currently wondering, how one women other than her became his lover in all the lives leading up to Crystal Tokyo.

"This life, is the point where their relationship started" Rini said, "After this life, a cycle will start, they would find each other, again and again, they will start dating over and over again and mommy always ended up as extremely sad and lonely."

"This is clearly not normal" Luna said, as everyone nodded, it should be Endymion and Usagi not Endymion and this red haired woman.

She was beginning to suspect something deeper was going on since how did the same women keep finding the Prince before they did?

"And do you know, who she is?" Artemis said, "Could she be someone from the Silver Millennium age?" since it was the only thing that made sense to her, how the same spirit was being reincarnated over and over again.

Rini nodded, she had no idea that what she said next would be received so negatively.

"She's the one that killed Mommy and Daddy in their first lives. Queen Beryl"

All eyes widen in shock before they all burst into outrage.

Usagi had tears in her eyes.

How could this be?

Endymion current girlfriend was the one she fought so hard to protect him from.

Endymion was dating Queen Beryl.

"Guys, this serious" Ami said, "I don't know how she found him but we have to get them to separate, maybe she's the reason, he still doesn't remember any of us or who he truly is"

#With Endymion and Otaki#

"Otaki, where do you want these?" Endymion asked, as he unloaded his girlfriend's favourite silverware from the white moving van, neither of them had any idea of the trouble that was too come in the future.

They had yet to finish unpacking, Endymion had changed out of his teacher uniform and into an American sports basketball shirt and jeans.

The story behind the shirt was that he had taken Otaki to America for one of the anniversary, to attend an official American basketball game, Otaki had brought him an official shirt and ever since then, he had treasured it.

"You can put them in this cupboard" She said, Otaki was dressed in a pink short shorts and hot red flowery vest.

"Okay" he said, as he unloaded the box and began to pack them with extreme care into the section of the cupboard.

This was the last thing, to be removed from the van.

"Is that everything?" She said.

"I think so" he said, looking out of the window to find the van was completely empty and want outside to close the van's back and would later call for somebody to take the van away.

They had successful moved into a nice neighbourhood and in an even nicer house.

Endymion, immediately went to look for his girlfriend to find that she was already preparing for dinner.

"What's on the menu for the night" he asked, wrapping his arms around her slim waist, Otaki was dressed in a black apron, his soothing voice was music to her ears.

"I was thinking about making your favourite tonight to celebrate our moving" She said.

"You said 'our'" He said, "Why should I be the only one to enjoy your cooking tonight?"

"So what do you suggest?" She said, as he gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"How about, we both cook each other's favourite meal, so we both enjoy tonight" He said.

"It's a good idea but we both know, that your not a very good cook" She said, but it was too late, Endymion had dawned the black apron and was standing next to her, having grabbed two onions and a knife.

He started cutting the onions in a very sloppy fashion and accidently cut a bit of his finger, making him hiss in pain before he tried to walk it off and continue.

Otaki looked on amused, touched by his act as she led him to the tap to disinfect the cut before it got infected.

Endymion felt the cut sting, before the pain went away under the cold tap.

"You should really be more careful" She said, scolding him.

"I'm just not used to being this vulnerable." He said, since to be a teacher he had to pass off as being a regular human, it wouldn't do if he showed no reaction if he accidently spilled his coffee on himself or suffered any injuries that could cause pain.

That still didn't mean he liked it.

"We'll you'll get used to it" Otaki said, recalling how it was a pain in the first few years of her new life.

Endymion gave her a peck on the cheeks which soon turned to a kiss on the lips, which she fully returned to him.

They had somehow made their way onto the couch where they both took a breather.

"Otaki" He said, his voice so smooth as he looked at her with affection and lust.

"Endymion" She said, trying to catch her breath, it was still hard to believe that the person she chased behind for two full lives was now hers and hers alone, giving her his full attention.

"Why did you have, me, become a teacher?" He said, since he truly wanted to know, he had no interest in becoming a teacher especially one teaching high school brats with too free hands.

He especially didn't like the attention he got from the females around him, even though he had stated personally that he was taken.

"Eddy, don't you remember what I said, before when we visited this town?" She said, with a cruel smirk. "I said, the next time were here, I would show everyone that you are mine. As a teacher it's forbidden for a student to have a relationship with their teacher that's something more than a professional one. As of today, the Princess is your student, this severely limits her options in trying to get close to you. After all, she can't just say she can't just touch you any how without some serious backlash."

And Endymion made a certain face, at the thought of the princess touching him just like his girlfriend.

"While me being your girlfriend and not a student means I can touch you and kiss you in ways that she can't possible hope to do" She said, kissing him. "If she every approaches you it would have to be school related, as it stands, she has no right to poke into your personal life. As it stands the board of governors for the school, is more open to us dating than you dating a student and I intend to abuse that" yes, she would abuse it and make sure the Princess was hurting, as she took her soul mate right before her eyes and have her beloved look at her with nothing but cold eyes.

Yes, she would make sure that the rule that should have been obeyed from the very beginning stuck.

"But what about the other Senshi's?" He said, having been inwardly shocked at the sight of the outside Senshi's. "They've seen me, they now know I'm alive and I highly doubt they would accept our relationship, after all, you are the reason why the Silver Millennium age was cut so short" there was no hatred in his eyes towards her in his eyes, only acceptance.

"And you know the reason I did that" she said, "If I didn't, you would have been married centuries ago and would be a criminal in the eyes of the law. You would have ended in tragedy anyway, I just freed from making a huge mistake. After all, your body was meant for my touch, only and don't you like the feeling of being normal? When was the last time, you were forced to fight because of the Princess? When the last time, one of our dates were interrupted by a monster?"

"Never" He said, "I love you and the sense of normality you bring to my life. Remember when we went to middle school together? Everyone was saying how cute we were; we were just normal people who were living normal lives without anything life threatening happening."

"It was a peaceful time, I guarantee you that this wouldn't have happened if you were dating the princess" She said, wrapping her hands around her beloved neck to drawn him closer. "From the beginning you should have belong to me, the Princess was merely something that should never have happened. You are mine"

"Yes, I am yours" He said, kissing her. "You will always be my queen to the end of time"

She smiled.

"By the way" He said, as he began to leave a trail of mini kisses along her neck, the sensation made her gasp in pleasure.

"I had a strange dream last night"

And scene!

Next chapter, Endymion finds himself followed home by a white cat and decides to take it for entertainment sake knowing full well who it is. Artemis is chosen to become the prince's pet once more and gets a front row seat in the Princes private life and realises just how shockingly different his new owner is compared to Mamoru. Review/ Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own SailorMoon.

Enjoy!

Endymion know he was being watched, he had felt it the moment he stepped onto the school property, it only got worse when he walked to his assigned classroom.

The feeling stayed with him, when he began class and taught his students, who were all too eager to learn, although he didn't appreciate the touching and the ogling he got from the females in the class.

Talk about annoying.

It wasn't until it was a lunch time did he finally find out who his stalker is, it wasn't easy when several eyes watched him walk to the teacher lounge, just to have his launch without being ogled at.

"Mr Chiba… are you aware that you're being followed by a cat?" A female teacher said, as he blinked and turned his head towards the door to find that there was indeed a cat standing there.

"He's been following you all day" The women said, aware of her important this cat was to him. "I think many of the students find it cute how it's following you like a mother hen"

And Endymion just had to stare at the white cat.

The same cat that he used to own as Mamoru and also the same cat, that was close to SailorMoon.

He inwardly smirked.

Ch 6: Artemis mission.

Artemis couldn't believe his eyes on a branch, as he watched the Reincarnation of the prince, teach a whole class full of teenagers, sure the Prince took on students in the past and that was only for sword fighting, he didn't think he would ever see the Prince actually take up teaching as profession.

It was truly an eye opener, for him and he wonder what else was different about the Prince in this life.

It was no secretly, that before the whole SailorMoon thing started, Usagi and Mamoru didn't love each other, instead they were at each other's throats and couldn't stand being in the same room as each other.

It was a shocking change from the loving relationship, he remembered them having in Silver Millennium.

And now in this life, it was obvious that Usagi loved Endymion dearly but this time the guy didn't despise her, instead he saw her as nothing but a student.

It was one of those unrequited love, classic scenario's, that you can't help feel pity for Usagi for.

However, Artemis, know that when Endymion did finally get his memories back, than Endymion would realise that if he were to date the princess, than he would have to quit his job as a teacher to be with here.

He was on a mission, he was going to the group data gather, if all goes well than he would be this version of the Prince pet, as his pet he could observe everything about the Prince and figure out a time were Endymion was alone, so that Luna could reawaken his memories, safely and they can finally find a way to get him away from Queen Beryl reincarnation, because they highly doubted that any reincarnation of that women, would let the prince slip through her fingers.

The bell rang to signal the end of the day, and Artemis found the Prince surrounded by lots of his female students who needed 'help'.

It was kind of heart-breaking to watch Usagi try to approach Endymion, only to be blocked by a fort of girls.

The blonde, gave up after ten minutest of trying to break through and just sadly left.

Endymion managed to part himself from the fort of girls ten minutes later, by saying he would answer all question tomorrow morning before class, much to the girl's sadness.

Artemis than followed the Prince as he walked to the teacher's parking lot and into the very impressive looking convertible, not even Mamoru had such a car.

Not wanting to be left behind, Artemis finally made a noise that made Mamoru-chan reincarnation stop and turn around towards him.

"So you finally made a noise, huh?" The guy said, reaching down and scooping Artemis up gently and he looked down to the cat's neck to check for any collar and said. "Hm, no collar, does that mean you're a stray than?" he said, knowing full well who this cat was, but he wasn't supposed to give an indication that he recognised the cat and said. "I don't think you've eaten anything all day. Do you want to come home with me, little guy?"

And Artemis tried very hard not to nod to show he understood instead he licked the prince's face.

"I guess you do" Endymion said, laughing, his laughter surprised the cat at how easy he laughed compared Mamoru, his eyes were also so much lighter than before, he felt a tang of guilt seeing how happy, the Prince was without his memories, the man said. "But I will have to convince Otaki to take you in, she not really a cat person" putting Artemis in the backseat of the car and strapping the cat in while he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

All the while, Artemis eyes tried not to directly stare at the man as he drove the car out of the parking lot and put on the car speakers to heavy rock music must to his shock.

Since when did the Prince like rock!?

# 1 hour and 10 minutes later#

Artemis watched in shock to as the car drove up to a very decent looking house, instead of an apartment complex like he couldn't hope to expect, since the prince was never a big fan of showing his wealth and the neighbourhood, they drove into was very nice.

Endymion parked in front of the house on the landing before switching the engine off and unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car, he remembered his passenger in the back and unbuckled Artemis out of his seat.

Artemis got out and looked around before following him to the front door, Endymion gave him a 'be silent and I'll do all the talking' look, in the young man hands was red roses and a box of chocolate to sooth his girlfriend anger.

Endymion rang the doorbell and waited with anticipation as footsteps were heard and the door opened to reveal an all too familiar red haired women.

Artemis reeled in shock at the sight of a girl that resembled Queen Beryl greatly except for the fact, her eyes weren't full of malice and dare he say.

She looked happy.

 _Probably because she's finally dating the prince._ A little voice at the back of his head, told him.

"Eddy!" Otaki said, she was dressed in a red short dress that bare reached her knees and Artemis was shocked to see how short it was, clearly she aimed to seduce the Prince. "Your back!"

Unfortunately, this was sadly working as Endymion looked over her figure with appreciation that Artemis know that he would have done if he had his memories or so he believed.

Out of defence for the Prince and the Princess, Artemis let out a hiss drawing attention to himself.

Otaki eyes widened at the sight of a very familiar cat and look back at her boyfriend and said. "Eddy, is that a cat?"

"I brought chocolate and roses" he injected immediately, not answering her questions and she gave him a very stern look.

This was going to be a long chat.

#20 minutes later#

Artemis licked the water from the bowl that was placed in front of him to drink, as he watched the Prince and his worst nemesis argue over him.

"But Otaki" Endymion said, "He was following me the whole day and it doesn't seem like anyone is taking care of him. He doesn't even have a collar"

"And did it ever occurred to you that he only followed you because you still smell like fish from last night?" Otaki shot back. "The cat isn't underweight at all, so it was clearly doing fine on it's on own"

And Endymion know she was right, so he approached this from a different angle and said. "but don't you feel lonely being all alone in this house while you wait for me to get back home?"

"You know as well as I do that I do things in the day" Otaki said, as she went to cut some onions. "And besides aren't cats, mostly for people who don't have anyone else to be their side? Im not lonely, I have you"

And Endymion blinked before smile graced his lips, his eye became a whole lot softer than it should have been, Artemis was reminded about how he looked at Usagi with that same look, who know that one day, he would give that same look to the very person who killed him.

Twice.

And then to Artemis further horror, the prince leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered something in her ears, that made the witch reincarnated smile.

They both shared a kiss next and Artemis immediately went to put a stop their actions, if they both weren't reincarnations of certain people than he would have found the love between them sweat and he would have even, been rooting for them.

But the Prince kissing the very person that made them all stuck in the reincarnation cycle and ended a love that didn't have time to fully bloom…

Artemis rushed into between them and banged the bowl he had against Endymion leg and they immediately parted as the Prince reincarnated look down.

"You're hungry?" He said, before giving Otaki his famous poppy dog eyes, which was another shocking difference between Mamoru and this Endymion.

"Fine" Otaki said, carving in while Endymion gave a look of victory before she added. "But you have to take care of him and keep that thing away from me"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said. "Those are fair terms." Picking a startled Artemis up and taking control of his paw and forcing it to wave her.

It was not a fun thing for the Cat but Otaki found it hilarious to see Artemis discomfort, it bright a smile to her face.

# 5 hours later#

Dinner, Artemis couldn't help but feel like he was a third wheel to a date between the two, as the two of them sat too close for him to be comfortable and the looks they sent each other made him want to puke.

Endymion had gone out earlier to buy the biggest bag of cat food from the nearest pet store that was still open and he was currently eating that.

Artemis was absolutely shocked to find that Endymion was eating a good proper meal other than the one Usagi prepared for him, even through the day, he didn't see Endymion consume, the usual chocolate bar and crisp packet, instead he ate home baked cookies and well prepared homemade food.

Maybe that's why he looked fitter than he was Mamoru, because of his better diet.

"Eddy.." The sound of the wretch's voice made Artemis cringe, as the very women appeared in the opening through the door, to one bedroom much to his horror.

Otaki was dressed in nothing but a white bathrobe while Endymion had taken off his tie exposing some cleavage, the man was sat in front of his personal laptop.

The man looked up and something that looked suspiciously like lust flashed through his eyes but Artemis refused to believe it.

"When are you coming to bed, eddy?" Otaki said, walking toward him, while being pretty free with her hands much to Artemis own dislike as her hands roamed through the top half of Endymion body and her chest dangling in front of his face and said. "You've been on the computer for several hours, already."

"Is it really that late?" He said, looking at the time to see it was three in the morning. "Alright, I will go to bed after I finish grading one or two more essays. Being a teacher is surprisingly demanding."

"You promise?" She said, loving the cat's reaction to how free her own hands were and how Endymion just sat there and took all of it.

"I promise" He said, kissing her on the lips as she smiled and left for the bedroom.

Artemis was horrified to see Endymion eyes follow the movement of her body as he redoubled his efforts at grading, within twenty minutes he was done and heading for the bedroom which Artemis followed.

The cat was later horrified to see Endymion take his shirt off, so he was half naked and get into the same bed as a sleeping Otaki.

As if sensing he was in the bed with her, Otaki body turned itself around and wrap her arms around his waist and her head snuggled into his comfortable chest.

But Endymion didn't push her away like he should have, but encouraged her presence by wrapping his arms around her body in a protective manner.

Artemis, thanked god, that Usagi wasn't here to see this.

#The next day#

"Class" Endymion announced, the day was out but he needed to talk to everyone as everyone stayed in their seats.

He looked around to see he had their undivided attention and said.

"I've talked to the board and they all agreed that you, all need a change of scenery" He said, getting looks of confusion. "I'm here to announce that next month, on the 18th. Our class and another a class will go on a history trip for a full week. Now make sure, your parents not only sign these permission slips but bring the money, if you want to go." passing the letter along and nobody could have been more excited than a certain blond haired girl.

Because this was finally her chance to spend some quality time alone with beloved and Usagi was determined to get closer to him before the trip was out.

She had a whole month to prepare.

She had no idea that Endymion was also making plans that involved her.

And scene!

Next chapter, two classes venture to Kyoto and the Usagi is determined to get some alone time with Endymion, this proves not to be an easy task like she thought. Review/ Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own SailorMoon.

Enjoy!

The report that Artemis gave the group, when he reported back after escaping from the house, was not favourable, of course he had to edit out exactly what he saw to avoid hurting Usagi feeling even more.

But despite it being heavily edited, the overall message was pretty clear.

Without the Princes memories, you could tell he truly loves Queen Beryl's reincarnation enough to marry her.

In fact, it was only a matter of time, before he drops down on one knee and presents an expensive diamond ring to her and ask for her hand in marriage, when that happens he would officially go down a road of no return.

The only reason he hadn't proposed years ago was because they were deemed considered too young to even think about getting married, and now that they are both well in their adulthood there was nothing to hold them back.

As expect Usagi didn't take the news well at all, Rini even less, knowing her time was now limited before she completely vanishes forever and all of their fates were sealed with one act alone.

The act of mating.

Usagi didn't even want to go there.

This trip was supposed to be the perfect opportunity, for her to get through to him in hopes of sparking something from deep within his subconscious and Usagi was determined to finally have him alone.

She was practically on fire with determination as she joined her class and was led to a certain section of the train with her luggage, after saying good bye to her family and friends.

It was a good thing she arrived too late to see Endymion getting a goodbye kiss from his girlfriend and the way he held her so delicately.

Usagi was determined to make sure the name 'Usagi Tsukino' would forever stick in his mind because she wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

Ch 7: The dream of what's to come.

Usagi had to huff in annoyance at the situation she found herself in, she had made sure to dress in a super cute pink shirt tucked into a black short skirt that didn't even reach her knees, she had hoped her exposure of skin would get his attention.

But instead this happened.

All the teachers, assigned for this trip had booked a cart away from the student section and what's was worse, was that Endymion had a first class ticket so he was even further away from her than the teachers, her chance to maybe talk to him on the train was absolutely ruined before she even began.

# Kyoto#

They all stepped out of the train and breathed that fresh Kyoto air.

Endymion walked out, wearing the exact same suit that he wore all those years ago when he bumped into Usagi, it hadn't lost its shine and it made him look incredibly more mature for someone so young and those around him couldn't help but notice that.

Usagi found herself glaring at the sight dozens of girls with hearts in their eyes.

"Hey, is that him?" One girl whispered, pointing to Endymion. "The teacher who's not that much older than us?"

"He's so young looking." Another girl said.

"What a hotty" One girl sated.

"It's a shame but I think he's already taken" Another girl said, "Did you see that beautiful red haired women hugging him earlier? I think she's his girlfriend"

"What, so he's already taken?" Another girl said, sounding extremely disappointed and said. "If that's his girlfriend than I can't compete with that. Did you see the size of her chest? Their huge!"

And Usagi couldn't help but look down at hers and compare it to the red haired women's, it never bothered her before since Mamoru had loved her the way she was, but this guy was more concerned about chest size, which she clearly lacked, it was truly hurting her pride because of the difference in size.

"My class to me!" Endymion shouted and they all immediately assembled while the other class, looked on in envy that they were lucky enough to have such a young and good looking teacher. "Now, I'm going to call your names out for last minute checks to make sure nobody is missing in the group."

And what followed next, was ten minutes of him calling out names and students answered him, he then waited for the other classes register, to be over before he told his students to get on the bus and find seat.

Naturally people would usually want to sit at the very back but several people wanted to sit as close as possible near their young teacher.

Several people ended up cat fighting over the seats and Endymion himself had to break it up, saying that if they weren't mature enough just to sit down anywhere than nobody deserves the seats around him and banned anyone from sitting near him.

It was really too bad too, since Usagi wanted to be in the seat opposite him or behind him so that she could talk to him.

The bus started and half an hour later, they arrived at the hotel they would be staying in, all their luggage was unloaded from the bus, Endymion had to do a headcount again before waiting for the other bus to arrive.

The other class arrived twenty minutes later before it was declared, safe for them all to head into the hotel, with excitement in their steps.

#Hotel#

Usagi looked in awe at the hotel, this was her first real Japanese hotel that wasn't an inn or her house or a hot spring, but this was the kind of hotel, you see in magazines all the time, no wonder the price for the trip was so high.

Usagi turned to see all four teachers approaching the desk to check in, before being given a handful of keys, each, before heading back.

Endymion than grouped his class into pairs, each pair has one key to one room for them to share.

Much to Usagi happiness later on when she found out, she was directly opposite Endymion own room which he shared with a fellow male teacher who was about a decade or two older than he was.

They were than lead to the rooms they would be staying in for a week to unpack all their belongings.

It was decided then, that they wouldn't do anything but rest for the day and really start the school work tomorrow.

And Usagi thought that she could finally get some alone time with her target only to be blocked by a fresh wave of new girls at every turn, not even dinner was safe.

She couldn't go up to him and sit next to him when he was at the teachers exclusive table, you just know it was uncharted water that you don't dare dip you toe into.

The most she ever said to him was when he went from room to room, informing them all that it was lights out in twenty minutes.

She said. "Yes, sir" and immediately she wanted to face palm, she wanted a sentence start not a sentence finisher.

 _Oh, well…_ She thought, she still had a whole four days to get some alone time with him, she would make sure he was aware of her existence other than the faces of one of his students.

And with that thought, she switched off the light from the lap next to her and shut her eyes, drifting to dream land.

#Dream#

A very different looking and older looking Endymion, sat on the window ceil, dressed in a tight fitted black battle armour, just looking down on the people above.

Usagi felt like she was seeing everything from someone else's prospective, that she was someone else and that person was Neo Queen Serenity, her future self, and currently she didn't care where he had been all these years, he was alive.

He was there and if she tried, she could finally reach out to him.

As if sensing that someone was watching him, the dark young man turned around to find a white haired, women, who positively reeked of light magic, so much so, that it made his stomach turn.

He know, that going to the surface will increase his changes of encountering a light being and he had been careful because that, he had travelled from rooftop to roof top to hide himself from the inhabitancies of the surface.

Apparently he hadn't go high enough.

And Serenity couldn't help but wonder, if Beryl had gotten her claws into him yet, but judging by how he was alone and there was, no red haired women in sight, it was quite possible that they hadn't met yet.

Hope bloomed in her heart as her beloved looked at her with curiosity, not knowing who she is and said. "ENDYMION!"

The man was shocked.

How did this, women know his name!?

Did she know who he was then? Did she know, that he wasn't light but actually a being of darkness?

His right hand tightened, bracing for battle, only to relax when he realised she was walking closer to him not out of fear or hatred but out of something else.

Was that concern?

He had heard that beings from the light showed a lot more emotions than those born from darkness but this was his first time seeing it, he could literal read everything about her just by her eyes alone, they were like an open book.

It fascinated him.

"Endymion…do you know who I am?" Serenity said.

He gave her a puzzled look; how would he know, a being of the light? He had spent all his life underground in nothing but darkness with only the minimum amount of light peeking through the cracks.

He had been influenced by the hatred coming from his peers and late parents, who were forced down here by the Queen of Light.

Those who lived above, were the ones that had everything and lived happy lives while those who were born from darkness, only looked forward to, wondering when their next meal would come and if one of the four main illness will strike them at any minute.

So yes, the beings of the dark had a lot of hatred towards the Queen of Light.

And if he were to find out, this woman in front of him was the new queen of the light, then he would kill her quickly and be hailed as a hero to his people.

"Who, are you?" He said, from her reactions, she didn't know that he was the King of Darkness, that's why she wasn't tense who, wanted nothing more than to eliminate the light completely.

She had tears in her eyes as throw herself at him much to his surprise.

"Endymion" She said, burying her chest in his own, she had missed his warmth so much, that she didn't think she would ever touch him like this again and said. "It's me Serenity and I've been waiting for you for a long time. We can finally be together and I'll protect you from that women who wants to tear us a part"

 _What is she talking about?_ He couldn't help but wonder, could she have mistaken him for somebody else? The thought of playing with such an innocent looking girl with such a bright Light made him smile cruelly.

He wanted to taint her.

He wanted to poison her very soul with darkness.

"Serenity…" He said, softly as he wraps his arms around her and draw her close, much to her surprise and said. "I think; I'm starting to remember how much you mean to me"

Serenity, unaware that the words he spoke were nothing more than empty words, draw in closer, she was so caught up in finally having him back, that she ignored the alarm bells ringing in her mind.

But she couldn't ignore than when his hands slowly went from delicately stroking the back of her neck to choking her, she could only recall in shock.

She saw that Endymion eyes were no longer as friendly and caring as they were before, in fact they were black and were as cold as ice.

"E-Endymion?" She said.

"Didn't you parents ever teach you, you shouldn't reach out to strangers?" He said, smiling cruelly, "After all, you don't know who would do you harm. Maybe you would learn that in your next life"

"Queen Serenity, are you here?" One of sailor scouts said, looking for the newly crowd queen.

Endymion paused in his chock hold, and his eyes widened.

Did he just hear 'Queen Serenity'?

The same one that came to power only just recently?

He turned to the frightened women before him.

This girl was the queen?

 **Oh, this is rich.**

He released her and Serenity immediately went to gasp for air.

"So you're the new Queen?" He said, "This does change things, but I have to admit that the beings of Light aren't very smart if they elected you as queen. Unfortunately, because of the Pact I can't kill you, but I can make you suffer. I can make you wish you were dead" bending down and Serenity couldn't stop the shiver down her spine at the sight of his cold smile directed at her.

"Queen?" The same voice said, but this time closer.

"Let's meet again, _my queen._ But this time when were all alone and nobody can interrupt us" He said, taking a strand of hair from her as a reminder, before disappearing in a cloud of pure darkness.

Just then future Sailor Mars appeared and was shocked at the state of her queen.

"SERENITY!" She said, as a she quickly rushed over, to find two large hand marks around her neck to show that someone had tried to strangle her to death.

Meanwhile Serenity was in too much shock to answer her question, she was too caught up on what Endymion did.

Why did it seem like he hated her?

Sure, she had been the subject of his ire in the past, but that was just teasing.

The looking in his eyes was downright hatred and it didn't make sense to her, what could she have done to make him hate her?

Her answer came in the scent of his left over aura from the technique he used to escape, she almost gaged at the strong scent of dark and malice energy.

It can't be.

Could it be that Endymion was actually a dark creature?

Was that why, she couldn't find him despite the years she spent searching for him on the surface?

Was that why he hated her because of what she represented?

Tears rolled down her eyes as she realised, that she had been denied once again of loving her true love.

Her bid for love had been over before it even began and this time it wasn't Beryl fault.

Because she know, that once again, she would pass through this life, alone.

#End of dream#

Usagi woke with sweat pouring down her face.

What the heck was that!?

And scene!

Next chapter, Usagi is determined to make sure that dream never comes true and Endymion meets, a certain surprising someone working at a food trunk. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I've decided to change this chapter summary because my brain won't work today.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

Usagi, was more than a little shaken by last night dream, it was so clear and vivid, that she could just almost feel those fingers gripping around her own neck, squeezing the life out of her with his eyes blazing with nothing but hatred towards her.

She shook her head, Endymion would never try to kill her, it didn't make sense to her the dream she had.

Why would Endymion, be born as a dark creature in the future? Could the future be changing so much because of the present that one day, Endymion would ended up hating her simply because of race?

The idea simply terrified her.

She vowed to tell her friends when she got back, what she saw.

Right now, she needed to get some cereal, unfortunately it was all fruit based cereal, which was a bummer because she loved her sugary cereal, but at least there was still one more muffin left.

Her hand went to grab it, only to meet another hand, a much larger hand that came from behind her.

She turned around and felt her heart, speed up at the sight a of a slightly sleepy eyed Endymion, his gaze entranced her and she thought he was finally looking beyond her title until she noticed him blink twice and saw light came back into his eyes.

He had been half asleep!

Endymion blinked, now fully away of his surroundings and the odd feeling in his right hand.

It was a hand.

A hand that wasn't Otaki own.

"Sorry.." Endymion said, letting go of Usagi hand before moving around her and taking a small box of cornflakes and several slices of toast.

Usagi felt her heart continued to pound.

That's right, her mission was to get him to notice her.

Today she was going to get some alone time with him.

Ch 8: Have we met, before?

"Is everyone ready?" Endymion said, going from room to room in his wing of the hotel, he was dressed in a T-shirt, over it was another shirt but it was crisscross designed in different shades of red, he wore black jeans and the necklace he usually hid from full view when he was teaching, seeing like this, reminded them all that their teacher was quite young and wasn't that much older than them.

That meant it wasn't completely impossible for him to become an a students, boyfriend, because of his looks, it wasn't really that hard to imagine how fast all the girls were to dress in suitable clothes, just to be the first to talk to him, they were even faster than the boys for once.

Never had there been such a dilemma before, how do you tell your male teacher that he looked nice?

Apparently it wasn't really that hard.

"Mister Chiba, you look really nice, today" One girl said, always the bold one in class.

"Uh, thanks" Endymion said, before smiling. "My girlfriend picked out this combination for me before we left" his words was like an arrow to her heart.

"O-Oh…" The girl said, she tried to fade back into the background.

"Mr Chiba, is everyone from your class ready?" The female teacher from the other class said, Endymion did a quick headcount before saying.

"There all here" He said, as he followed his senior teacher and gestured, for the rest to follow him.

Nobody dared to make a sound, in case the other guest were sleeping and they woke them up because of their chatter, they waited into they got onto the tour bus before they started making noise and take photos.

"And on your right is, Nijo Castle" The tour guide said, as they all turned to the right to see. "Nijō Castle is a flatland castle in Kyoto, Japan. The castle consists of two concentric rings of fortifications, the Ninomaru Palace, the ruins of the Honmaru Palace, various support buildings and several gardens." almost an hour later another attraction was brought up. "And on your left is Kinkaku-ji, Kinkaku-ji, officially named Rokuon-ji, is a Zen Buddhist temple in Kyoto, Japan. It is one of the most popular buildings in Japan, attracting a large number of visitors annually."

The bus stopped in front of the Palace and they all got off the bus, they were all now on solid ground where they met their guide for the day who said.

"You must be Group B from Japan" The female guide said, shaking Endymion hands, inwardly surprised by how young and good looking he was, she too was quite young herself and wondered if he was single.Unfortunately her less than professional gaze on the teacher, put her on the raider for most of the females in class as many grave the unsuspecting woman a heated glare.

"Please follow me" The women said, as they all followed her. "On, the right is the head priest's former living quarters, that we won't be going into." she said, much to several people disappointment.

"Come with me to the beautiful Guardians" she said, exactly flashing a smile Endymion way, until she saw the demon girls giving her the death glare of absolute death.

 _T-The moon Princess. She's here. M-Must kill._

Huh?

Usagi stopped.

She could have sworn she heard a small voice behind her but there was nobody there, she turned back, only to find that...

Her group was gone!

Usagi started to panic and try to find her way back where she came, only to find herself caught in some kind of fog.

Damn.

Where did this fog come from?

She tried to find her way around the fog but it was useless.

The fog was thick and she couldn't even see two feet in front of her, she was completely lost.

All she could do was shout for help and hope somebody heard her but before she could clear her lungs, she heard a majestic voice say.

"Mrs Tsukino?" She turned around to find none other than Endymion Chiba, standing right behind her like a knight and shining armour, well, that's what he looked like to her.

"I've finally found you" He said, with a small smile and Usagi thought she would never see that kind of smile directed at her not since he was Mamoru. "I've been looking for you for a while. I noticed you were missing about ten minutes ago. I'm a teacher, I can't leave one of my student behind, when I know their missing"

And Usagi smile faltered at the words 'one of my students'.

That's right, she had to remind herself, Endymion only saw her as a person he had to teach.

"Usagi, can you walked?" He said, crouching down to her and meeting her at eye love, "Are you injured anywhere?" he said, in concern.

"N-No" She said, getting up with no wince in her body language, showing she was indeed fine.

"That's great" He said, as he got up and than did something that made Usagi eyes widen in shock.

He grabbed her hand and began to pull her closer to him.

"I've got a great memory, so I remember exactly which path I took to find you" Endymion said, his face was turned away so he didn't see how her face redden.

Usagi heart was pounding in her chest, Endymion was holding her hand! When she know he didn't have to!

Could it be... there was hope for him after all? That some part of the man she once loved was still in there on a subconscious level?

The heat from his hand was so warming, how his large hand delicately held hers, her hand perfectly fit his own.

Usagi wondered if he even realised he was holding her hand with such care.

It was like a dream come true, well, she would have preferred to go further than this, like share a kiss but that clearly wasn't happening any time soon, so she was content with this.

To her it was a big step forward.

"Mrs Tsukino" He suddenly said.

"Yes?" Usagi said.

"...Have we meet before?" He blurted out and if he had looked behind him, he would have seen that this was clearly, not what Usagi expected him to say as she said.

"Huh?"

"I mean, It feels like we've meet before, before I became your teacher." He said, and Usagi was happy that he seemed to be getting some sense of familiarity from her.

"We, actually ran into each other in Tokyo, a couple of years back" She said, hoping it would spark some familiarity.

"We did?" He said, as he made a show of thinking before saying. "Wait...blond hair as bright as your own..." turning his head towards her and finally recognition sparked in his eyes.

 _Has he finally started to remember me?_ Usagi thought, even though she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"You're the girl I ran into, when Me and Otaki travelled to Japan for our 10 year anniversary"

Deflating her hopes instantly.

But she did get to see his bright smile as he said it.

"So that's where I know you from!" he said, turning his head, like it was a satisfying conclusion to a mystery that has plagued him for years.

 _No, that's not it._ Usagi thought, she didn't want him to remember like that, the girl who he ran into on a date that later became his student, she wanted to be Usagi, the girl he teased either teased mercilessly or held so delicately and told her, he loved her as many times as she needed to hear it.

She wanted to be that girl again, not whatever this is.

She didn't like the unbreakable wall she could see between them, that kept them apart and clouded Endymion from truly seeing her, no matter how much she screamed or shouted.

She had to find a way over that wall or breaking through it through sheer force.

Endymion suddenly noticed, Usagi hand slip away from his, stopping him in his tracks, he turned to find Usagi had stopped walking and said.

"Mrs Tsukino?"

Seconds were like hours to them, until Usagi finally said.

"Sir, that's wrong. That's not where you know me from"

"It's not?" Endymion said and in that moment, Usagi decided to tell him.

She was going to tell him.

Telling him could either help or break their relationship, but she couldn't stand the unbreakable wall between them.

But before she opened her mouth, they both heard.

 _T-The P-Prince….the Prince is here….The Prince is here._

And everything went black.

And scene!

Next chapter, Usagi and Endymion are put into a dire situation and Endymion finally hears about his past from a women he was sure wasn't quite sane in the head, meanwhile Usagi has to decide if she should risk exposing her identity as Sailor Moon to get them out of this mess. Review/Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Sailor moon.

Enjoy!

It wasn't the first time that Nijo Tsuma, found tears falling down her eyes, the place that she once called home but was now her prison for all eternity.

She had long brown hair and eyes, she could have been easily mistaken for a woman in her twenties, a women who still had her whole life ahead of her and had yet to see the whole world.

But in reality she was over a thousand years old, because once upon a time, she was a servant to Prince Endymion of Earth, in the Silver Millennium area, a time that was started off in peace and prosperity and they would live in peace and prosperity as long as the Prince was still on the throne.

Who would have thought, that the age would end so quickly and in such a bloody manner, to the point the earth itself was plunged into the dark ages because of how many important people died in one single day, including the prince himself.

Back then, when she worked at the palace, she like many other's couldn't help but notice how attractive the Prince was, they each had all hoped that one day when the Prince finally decided to take a Bride, they would be the one to fill in that role.

Hoping that the Prince would look at them differently one day and sweep them off their feet, making all their wishes come true.

So imagine her shock to hear that Prince had apparently fallen in love with the Princess of the Moon, the one person the law says he cannot have.

But who could blame him?

Even though the Princess was still technically a child, she was stunning, able to charm her way out of anything and her eyes were so innocent and full of life.

And it was obvious to anybody who had seen them together that this wasn't a small crush deal and they would get over within a week or so.

She, was a lot more accepting than other's would have been to find out the Prince was breaking the law. which had been set in place centuries before he was even born, just for true love, and even though her heart hurt, she reluctantly gave them her blessing even though they probably didn't even know her name or who she was.

And for a time, everything was peacefully, nobody realized a storm was coming, a storm that would end the glorious and peaceful era with the blood of both the Prince of earth and the Princess of the moon.

But for her, she didn't get to live to see the destruction of everything she know, to revive such a dark powerful magic to this world, you would need a sacrifice, or sacrifices to bring it back to life and she was unfortunately one of them.

At that time, she was back at home on holiday when she was killed and bound to this place, to forever remain and never pass on.

Being alone for so long and with nobody but her thoughts, had driven her mad, she was nothing but a shell of her former self.

Her obsession with the Prince grow, and she began to hate the Princess for taking him away from her, showing up when she did and bewitching the Prince.

It was the Princess fault that she would never see the Prince again, that she couldn't escape from this prison and try to find the Prince's soul and tell him how she felt.

And then a miracle happened.

The reincarnation of both the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon stepped into her prison.

All she could think about was.

The Prince was here.

Ch 9: The Past, told from cold lips.

Usagi looked around to where she landed, to find she was in some kind of garden, it was a good thing she landed on something soft or the fall could have really hurt her butt.

"Do you mind getting off me, Mrs Tsukino" a voice said from bellow her and her eyes grow round when she realized just what broke her fall and quickly got off, him.

"Sorry, sir" She said, getting off him as quickly as possible and Endymion would have been amused by how fast she could move in that moment, since he know she was currently failing PE if it wasn't for the fact he could sense they weren't alone.

Just where were they and how did they get here, all he could remember was feeling faint and waking up to one of his students sitting on top of him.

Had he been kidnapped?

Damn it, this is why he didn't like being around her!

This sort of thing would have never happened If he was with his girlfriend!

"That's okay" He said, dusting himself off, showing nothing of his inner thoughts.

"Sir, where are we?" Usagi said, the garden around them was so pretty and full of life.

"I don't know but we have to find a way out of here and join the rest" Endymion said, taking charge instantly, after all he was the teacher here and she was his student and naturally it was his job as a teacher to protect them both and make sure they get out, safe and sound.

Just than Usagi suddenly found herself in a cage, and Endymion didn't know weither to be shocked or try his hand on getting her out the average human way and he know that definitely won't work.

Well he had to actually look like he actually cared for her safety and made an effort to try and get her out of there but as expected, it was no use.

"Endymion" A new voice said, and they both tensed, hearing his name, he turned to the source bracing himself to fight, hopefully it wouldn't come down to doing anything that would count as being supernatural.

So he was surprised, and so was Usagi to find a beautiful women besides a nearby waterfall but what was most shocking about her, was the fact she was transparent and both Usagi and Endymion could see right through her.

This woman was a ghost.

And like any normal human in his situation he took a step back, foreign fear instead of interest about why she hadn't passed on yet.

"Your majesty, welcome" She said, much to both of their confusion and shock.

Endymion made a show to actively look behind him just in case there was somebody standing behind him, as a expected there was nobody there and said. "Are you talking to me?" since he seemed to be the only male here.

"Who else, would I be talking to your majesty" The women said, wondering why he was acting so clueless and why he wasn't in his signature suit and armor that he practically lived in.

"I think, you've got the wrong person" Endymion said, "I'm just a teacher, a regular guy who has no ties to any royal family"

"H-He's right" Usagi said, "He's actually my homeroom teacher and were on a trip currently, so if you would be so kind as to let us go and we'll forget this w-"

"Silence" the women cut her off sharply and Usagi promptly shut up. "I cannot be mistaken, this will prove to you, who you are." She moved her finger and pointed it in Endymion direction who tensed as the finger glowed, he didn't feel any pain or saw something shoot out from her finger tip's, which made him confused.

Unknown to him above his head, words began to form, listing all the names he had gone under in all three of his lives.

Prince Endymion.

Mamoru Chiba.

Endymion Chiba.

It was clear proof about who he was but the women seemed shocked to find out, she was actually meeting one of the Princes own reincarnations.

The Prince was dead?

Since when!?

She tried the same thing on Usagi, and Endymion eyes widened seeing words form on top of her head, clear proof that she was indeed the reincarnation of the Princess of the Moon, his former lover.

The women than began to wobble in disbelief, at the revelation that both of them were dead, just how long had she been trapped here?

"Um, are you okay?" Endymion said, he wasn't good with dealing with crying women except for when he was comforting Otaki, he was definitely not good with dead crying women, could he even touch her?

The ghost women managed to wipe her tears and did something that surprised him and angered Usagi.

She took a step forward and kissed him, an action she had wanted to do for years but could never have had the courage to do so.

It was obvious to her that the Prince and the Princess were no longer lovers in this life so she had a chance no matter how faint it was.

For Endymion it was like kissing a dead fish, there was absolutely no warmth coming from her lips and he felt like he was going to puke.

The kiss was over as soon as it came, leaving one dumbfounded guy and one gaping girl, staring at her with wide eyes.

That's odd. She thought, he should have been under her spell by now but his eyes were as clear as day.

Suddenly the scene around them changed to reveal a luxurious dining room.

Endymion, suddenly found himself forced down into a seat on a dining table whether he liked it or not.

While Usagi found that she was still stuck behind bars while food was literally staring her in the face, which she couldn't reach.

It just wasn't fair.

"Prince, please try the food, it delicious" the women said, while Endymion was looking at her as if she was nuts.

"Look" he said, "I don't know who you think I am but I'm not this Prince. We have people to get back too, they would be worried about us. If you let us go, we promise, we won't tell anybody about this"

The women merely smiled and said. "Endymion Chiba, age 20, Teacher, winner of three awards and lover of one Otaki Sute, a woman who you love so much that you hope to one day marry her, you also happened to be one of the former Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion."

Endymion widened in shock, while Usagi was cursing, that she wasn't the one who would tell him that.

"And judging by your tone" She said, "You don't remember anything about who you once were so allow me to educate you. Long ago, there was an age. An age called the Silver Millumin where people lived in peace and prosperity, they also had a much larger life span than those around today. The Earth had a pack with the moon"

"T-The moon?" Endymion said, of course he know all this stuff but he was supposed to be a teacher, an average guy.

"Believe it or not." The women said, "Back than, the moon wasn't a lifeless husk but it was brimming of life, on it, was the most beautiful palace you would have ever see and in it was the Royal family of the moon, protected by the guardians who were each princess of their own planets"

From Endymion face, he obviously was calling her out on complete bull, after all he had grown up learning how the moon was nothing more than a rock and it was impossible to find life on it.

"For centuries the earth, and the moon lived in harmony" She said, not at all disturbed by his attitude. "As long as everybody followed the rules of the pact, we would live in peace and be prosperous, that's why nobody could have imagined that the Prince of Earth and Princess of the moon could fall in love with each other, going against that pact and try to sneak away to see each other. Back then I was nothing but a common servant to the Prince, that Prince that was you"

Shocking Endymion, to find out she was servant in the palace, how was he supposed to remember who served him or not?

"And the Princess of the moon, was none other than person you call 'Mrs Tsukino', one of your students" She said. "She was the moon princess"

Making Endymion turn to her with wide eyes, Usagi didn't know what was worse, the fact that those eyes were so blank to the point where she couldn't possible tell what he's thinking, or that he was hearing about his past from some dead women in such a hostile situation.

"It was at that point, I died so I don't know what happened after that" She said, "But judging by the fact, you both appear before me as not your usual selves, you both died not long soon after that and where both reincarnated as regular human beings. What I find odd is that, there is clearly no love between you, even though you were so in love with each other in the past"

Well join the club sister. Usagi thought.

"Now, I know you must be crazy" Endymion said, with a laugh. "Me going out with a girl who has yet to be seen as a true women? Why would I even look at my student any differently? For one thing, trying to go beyond that of a professional relationship is illegal because I am a teacher, and she is my student. What would possess me to leave my girlfriend behind for that, who clearly lacks so many things."

Striking Usagi ego where it hurt.

Was that really how Endymion really saw her?

And she couldn't help it and said.

"MAMORU, YOU JERK! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I WASN'T BORN TO HAVE BIG BREASTS LIKE YOUR BLOODY GIRLFRIEND! AT LEAST WHEN I EAT, THE FAT GOES WHERE IT'S NEEDED AND NOT TO MY CHEST, WHERE IT CAN BE SHOVED IN PEOPLE'S FACES!"

Bust she realized too late what she said.

Endymion eyes were dark, did she just insult Okaki? and said. "Well excuse me, meatball head. I didn't realize you were such a pretty girl, I heard when you eat, you start to grow up. It looks like it not true in some cases since your clearly lacking in not only brains but looks as well."

"WHY YOU JER-huh" Usagi yelled before she realized what he just said and instead began to stare at him in shock. Endymion eyes widened as he realized how out of character he had been just that and how he answered to a different name instead of his usual one.

And Usagi said, in disbelief.

"M-Mamoru-chan, is that you?"

And scene!

Well, I am officially evil, I won't tell you want is to come, so you have to wait patiently. Next I'm working on the next chapter of 'Breaking the Illusion", I'm going to start focusing on my old fanfics. Please Review/ fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: I'm pretty sure, you didn't expect me to update this :)

I do not own Sailor moon.

Enjoy!

"M-Mamoru-chan, is that you?" Usagi said, with hope in her eyes.

But it was quickly dashed when he said.

"Mamoru? Who is that? It's Mister Chiba to you, Miss Tsukino." Taking the role as the teacher, once again.

Usagi seemed to deflate in her cage, hearing his somewhat cold reaction, but she didn't fall into despair.

She now had proof that the person from her past life, which she loved to hate and than later love, was still in there, somewhere.

Mamoru hadn't disappeared and there was still a chance, she could get through to him.

Meanwhile, Endymion was cursing his slip of the tongue just now. Now, because of his carelessness, this girl had hope that they could end up together.

For the first time, since he began this new life, he was once again in this situation where his life was in danger.

This couldn't help but notice how this never happened when he was with Otaki, which meant them getting together, would only bring disaster and end in calamity.

Fate, itself, didn't want them getting together and he would very much, like to grow old and die instead of being murdered, every single time he got a life.

Meanwhile, a certain Ghost woman across the table, was trying to figure out why she could sense hatred coming from the reincarnation of the Prince of Earth, towards the Reincarnation of the Princess of the Moon.

Just what on earth, want on, while she had been trapped her?

What caused this rift she could see, between the two, who once loved each other despite what the law said?

Ch 10: The reveal of Sailor Moon.

After a while, it soon became clear that Endymion would not eat the food despite him clearly staring at it and his stomach letting out moan.

Unlike Usagi, who was drooling not that far from them, Endymion had a lot more self control.

So in the end, Endymion was transported to his apparent new room, with the promise that if he ever wanted to eat, all he had to do was ask.

Usagi was teleported along with him, but the Ghost woman was kind enough to give her some bread, which she noticed quickly.

Usagi felt no shame, in eating the bread in front of her homeroom teacher and Endymion couldn't help but sweat drop at her atrocious eating method.

That's right, she was like this wasn't she?

He had forgotten, since he was so used to seeing his girlfriend eating much more elegantly, that he didn't remember not all female's ate like her.

And by the time, she finished and was satisfied, she blushed when she saw him looking at her and immediately avoided eye contact.

It was at this point, that he tried to not think about what he saw and tried to focus on how to get out of here without using his power's.

He ignored the luxuriously designed room and went immediately to the door and to his surprise, it was unlocked, however all he needed to do, was turn his head, to realize why.

Not that far from the door were two guards, Youma, who had black and yellow eyes, dark purple skin and were by far the creepiest creature's, he had ever seen, they both turned towards him and said.

"Prince, do you need anything? We have orders to make sure you stay in your room, while it's safe"

And he promptly started backing away, before shutting the door.

Damn.

So he couldn't get out of this, without using his powers?

Usagi, turned his way and saw his expression, and was immediately on guard.

Where there Youma outside the door?

Should she turn into Sailor Moon?

But wouldn't that mean exposing her identity, to her homeroom teacher?

But then again, how were they supposed to get out of this?

Suddenly her homeroom teacher had a determined look on his face as he turned to her in her cage and said.

"I've got a plan to get you out of there, but it's risk"

And she wanted to say, no matter what plan he had, it wouldn't work, without the ability to transform until something more powerful.

In which, he would no doubt look at her like he was a lunatic.

So never, had it been so hard, to listen to a plan which involved herself in her normal, weak high school girl form.

She might have no choice, but to turn into Sailor moon, if thing's go astray.

So she want with the plan, and waited for night to come or when they thought it was night, it was hard to tell and Endymion still refused to eat in anything.

It got to the point, where the ghost herself came in.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"How can I? When I know, I'm trap inside an invisible prison but my student is actually behind fiscal bar's?" He turning around to face her and Usagi was amazed by his acting skill's. "As a teacher, my student comes first"

And if this was anybody, born in this time, they would have know, he was pulling a wool over their eyes but she hadn't been born in this time period and she had spent most of her time, being locked away.

She took one look at Usagi who was faking distress and snapped her finger's, Usagi was out of the cage.

"Now, will you eat?" She said, she didn't want her crush to starve to death, after all.

"Only if, you prepared it before me. Just so I know there isn't something weird in the food." He said, giving her a smile of thanks, which worked like a charm on her.

As she quickly sent a message to the guards outside, before disappearing.

But when she reappeared in the room, she found both of them gone and let out a scream of rage.

She had been tricked.

#With Usagi and Endymion#

"Move faster! Miss Tsukino" Endymion said, as he ran.

"I'm trying!" Usagi said, in that moment, Endymion remembered Usagi sucked at sports, which included running and now she was weighing him down.

She tripped and sprained her ankle.

"OW!" She said, trying to get up with her hurt leg.

Suddenly, they heard voice behind them.

"Split, find the two. They must, not be allowed to escape"

And in that moment, Endymion was very tempted to leave her.

But how would he explain Usagi disappearance, when he got back?

Wouldn't he have failed his job as a teacher?

Damn it.

"Usagi, get on" He said, not realizing what he just said, but Usagi did.

So it was with a lighter heart, that she climbed onto his back, his strong back, and he allowed her arm's to wrap around his neck, and his arm's around her thy's.

She didn't need to know, he had been thinking of leaving her not seconds ago, as her heart fluttered due to happiness.

He than began to run at a much slower pace than before, due to her weight slowing him down, he didn't know where they were going, but any place was better than this place.

He was about to turn a corner when two Youma suddenly appeared walking through the wall and when he turned around, he came face to face with two more Youma.

"Prince. Princess. Please return to your room" One of them said.

"For the last time, I'm not this Prince, guy" He said, he wanted to be a regular guy.

 _Endymion_...Usagi thought.

He quickly ran down the corridor, to his left, only to meet the Ghost of Nijo Tsuma, who blocked their only path.

"Prince, please return back to your room." The ghost woman said, calmly.

"I won't" He said, firmly. "Why should we allow yourself to be kept prisoner, here!? We have people, we need to get back too. I have somebody I need to get back to."

And Usagi realized one thing, while she had her friend's and family growing up in this life, did he have his?

As Mamoru Chiba, she had been told his parents had died in a car crash, making him grow up alone and hanging onto his weird dream's of her past self.

Even as Prince Endymion, his parents had died, when he was young.

Did that mean, he didn't have any parents, growing up in this life, as well?

Had Beryl reincarnation, been the only one there for him growing up?

Was that why he grow up so different, because he had somebody by his side to make memories with when he needed it the most?

Was he really better off, breaking up with his girlfriend, for her?

She wasn't so sure anymore.

" **YOU CAN'T LEAVE!** " The female ghost growled, before turning into something frightening. "Do you know how many years' of loneliness, I want through? For the first time, I have people to talk to, instead of these soulless Youma that I've created! I didn't ask to be trapped here for entirety. I will not go back to being lonely again and if I can't trap you, in your fiscal form than I will trap your soul's here, just like me." There was suddenly an ominous feeling about her.

Damn it.

Endymion saw her advancing and took several steps back, only to see that behind them was a herd of Youma.

There was no way, he could get out of this, without using his power's.

And as thought after thought came, he didn't realize he had dropped Usagi.

Usagi, saw she had no choice since they could actually die, she didn't want to be killed and have her soul trapped her, even if it was with Endymion, she had friends and a family to get back to.

So she took a breath and yelled, with right hand in the air. "MOON PRISM POWER. MAKE UP!"

She was than enveloped in a blind light.

Endymion eyes almost popped out of his head, when he realized she was suddenly naked despite being covered with light, it didn't stop him from seeing the shape of her breast's, and it didn't help, when she began getting dressed, in her Sailor Moon uniform in a mini skirt.

That skirt was _way_ too short in his opinion.

How had he never noticed, that she practically wore such a small skirt at the age 14!

Had he been high back than, thinking he could date her with such an age gap!?

He felt like, he would be sent to jail, if he looked at anywhere other than her face.

But he couldn't help but stare.

"For the Love and Justice. Pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon" Usagi began. Before striking another pose. "In the name of the moon. I will punish you!"

She snapped out of it, and realized her homeroom teacher was staring at her and more importantly her short skirt.

She quickly pulled it down and tried to focus on her enemy.

She got out this big sceptor thing, which he had no idea where it came from, and began to twirl it like a cheerleader.

Endymion, was closing his eyes at this point, did she even how she was dressed and how easily, he could see her underwear, when she was doing her attack?

"MOOOOONNNNN, HEART, ARCH!" Usagi yelled, love heart flow out of it, and hit the ghost women but the power was not enough.

In actual fact, the crystal had been slowly losing power because of the lack of love needed to fuel it, that usual came from Endymion love, for Usagi.

Slowly the women started advancing forward, despite the harsh light.

 _Damn it, I'm not strong enough!_ Usagi thought.

But what happened next had her in shock, when she suddenly saw large hand's come up from behind her and hold the scepter as well.

It was Endymion.

"I don't know what I'm doing" He said, "And do I hope, you'll change after this. But if this is the only way to get us home. I will help"

And Usagi blushed, before she realized what he just said.

Endymion channeled all his energy into the wand, the same energy that had been building up inside him without release for year's.

If this stupid scepter ran on love, than he would give it his love for Otaki.

And what an effect.

The Wand blast, suddenly became a hundred time's stronger, as it hit the ghost women straight in the chest.

The women screamed, and the Youma around her began to scream as well, disappearing one by one as the feeling of love filled her heart and the scenery around them changed.

Nijo suddenly felt warm, the darkness in her heart that had drove her mad was lifted, if felt like she had been under a bad dream and now her mind was suddenly clear.

Usagi gasped seeing how the ghost, had transformed into a beautiful transparent women, even Endymion was staring.

Now, he remembered her!

This woman, was the one who couldn't look him in the eye! She would always's blush whenever he was around!

"Thank you, Usagi, Endymion" She said, using their names in this life, even her voice sounded different. "I am free from the curse and the hatred, that has clouded, for some long. It's too bad, that I never got to tell Prince Endymion, while he was still alive, that I liked him. Maybe I wouldn't have died with so much regret."

Well, he actually already know, even back then, but Endymion didn't dare say that out loud.

"But I already know, I would face rejection. His heart belonged to another, but it would have been nice if he know." She said, before descending to the sky. "I wish both you the best of luck and you live your life to the fullest. I hope that one day, you will forgive me for kidnapping you and trying to kill you" before disappearing completely.

"I don't think, I'll ever get over that." Usagi said, transforming back, before she heard a thump and turned around to find her homeroom teacher on the floor.

Unconscious.

"ENDYMION!" She cried out.

And scene!

Next chapter, Endymion wakes up to find himself back in his hotel room, having fainted from exhaustion. While Usagi prayers that Endymion just think's, the whole adventure of them being kidnapped was just a bad dream. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Surprised?

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

"Mister Chiba!"

He heard a male voice calling him from the darkness as he became to resurface and regain consciousness.

At once he realised that something was in his mouth, which tasted really good.

His opened his eyes to find his fellow teacher face, his roommate and a pizza slice in his mouth, while he laid on his bed.

What happened?

Then it came back to him and he felt like groaning.

He didn't know what possessed him to pour all his power into that wand.

Did he actually faint?

"Thank goodness, your awake. Mister Chiba" The male teacher said. "You were gone for only twenty minutes and yet you came back, passed out from starvation and fatigued. Luckily, Usagi Tsukino, a student of yours was there to carry you back"

"She did? How embarrassing" He said, "I came to look for her and ended up being saved. I hope she's okay too."

"She was a little bit exhausted but she's okay now" The male teacher said, "You can probably still find her in the cafeteria."

And Endymion almost sweat dropped at how likely that actually was, he was willing to bet good money that she was actually there.

"You should go and eat something too" The Teacher said, "Keep your strength, up."

"Thanks" He said, "I'll do that."

Ch 11: A shocking encounter

"Are you sure, your meant to be standing, sir?" Said, one of the many female students flocking to him in the cafeteria.

"Are you okay, sir?" Said, another girl.

Usagi was sitting not that far away from all of 'It' but she didn't dare turn around.

The reason why she couldn't turn around was because she could feel Endymion gaze on her.

His penetrating gaze.

Once the craziness that was her former lover fainting, had passed and she know he would be safe, the situation finally sunk into her.

Not only was she and her homeroom teacher kidnapped by a ghost but he had seen her transform into Sailor Moon!

Then she realised that, he had actually helped her defeat the Ghost and Yuma!

The Millennium Crystal ran on love so that meant Endymion had poured his love into it.

She had seen a side of him that made her smile stupidly.

Darrien was still in there, it wasn't impossible to get him to fall in love with her.

Although, she couldn't help but regret that a Ghost had told Endymion about who he used to be.

Now he just needed to wake up and they could figure out, where to go from there.

This was her thought process until she called her friends and told them all about what happened.

She thought, they would be happy for her until she was slapped with cold hard reality.

When he woke up, he would mostly likely pretend that the whole fiasco was all a dream.

What would she think, if she was completely normal and some crazy ghost kidnapped her, imprisoned her, told her, she was the reincarnation of a Royal on the moon, well known to be lifeless, chased by monsters, before having her own student transform into a magical girl right in front of her?

It sounded like a really bad dream or she had gone crazy.

Now, how much more so, for Endymion?

She was most likely back to square one with him, unless the experienced had started to wake up memories of his past life that he happened to keep after the whole incident.

Which was highly unlikely.

Now the man was awake and staring at her.

Hard.

Could it be, that he wasn't willing to throw everything away as just some crazy dream?

Had her identity of being Sailor Moon truly been exposed? And what's more, what would he do with this information?

She had no idea what he was thinking.

"Miss Tsukino" Said, a deep voice right into her ear, making her jump with fright and let out a weird sound.

She finally calmed down to see Endymion, who was not expecting to scare her.

"I didn't mean to scare you" He said.

"Sorry, it was my fault" Usagi said, "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings"

The other students couldn't help but nod their head to that, Usagi barely paid attention to anything except for when she was in class.

Which she didn't used to before this year.

Maybe, she had the hots for their Home room teacher too?

"I just wanted to know how you were doing" Endymion said, "I came to look for you, only to faint and have you carry me back. I'll like to apologies"

"It's no problem. You were light." Usagi said, laughing like a banshee making those who heard sweat drop.

Damn it! How fake can a laugh!?

She felt like dying.

"Is that so?" Endymion said, ignoring the uncomfortable laughter. "Then I do have to wonder, why your failing PE."

"Oh" Usagi said, avoiding eye contact while the other students, mainly females laughed.

"I'm just kidding." Endymion said. "It's not like you have super strength, right?"

His comment poked too close to home, Usagi continued to avoid eye contact.

She was making it very obvious that she was trying to hide something.

"Well. I better be going" He said, and Usagi visibly relaxed.

Then he leaned in and whispered a single sentence that made her almost have a heart attack.

"I don't think a little girl should be fighting crime, especially in a skirt so small."

He left and Usagi soul literally left her body.

 **HE KNOW!**

 **HE KNOW, THAT SHE WAS SAILORMOON!**

 **BUT HOW!?**

However, she would later understand why he didn't pass, the whole experience off as a dream when she called her friends back home.

It's was because of his Photographic memory, those who have it, know which memories were real and which are false, unlike those who don't have it.

Endymion must have clearly remembered every single detail, to make him convinced that what he went through was true.

If he wasn't the reincarnation of the Prince, Usagi was willing to bet Luna would be the first one to suggest erasing his memory of the event.

But what they were all really considered about, was that, was there a chance for him to believe even a little bit that he and Usagi were lovers in a past life?

Did he even for one moment, believe that he could have really been a Prince, in his past life?

But more importantly, would he accept it?

None of them could see into Endymion heart, or they would have discovered it was a big fat No.

He accepted his identity as the former Prince of Earth, but he wasn't going to let the past repeat itself.

If he did, fate would once again lead him to his death.

It was his fate for them to meet again.

It was fate for them to discover each other identity's.

It was fate for them to fall in love all over again and bring about tragedy.

In this life, he had control over his own destiny and he refused to hand down the road of tragedy once again.

He was going to prove that he wasn't going to let destiny take him without a fight.

"Everybody, it's break time. Make sure your all in small groups and stick close." He said, it was the day before they were scheduled to go home.

This was the only time he could finally wonder off on his own, without twenty-thirty teenagers with him.

Usagi decided to follow him, like many other young girls who thought the same.

Endymion honestly did not care that he had several stalkers including a certain blonde, maybe it was better for her to see this.

Around the attraction they were visiting, were multiple of shop's including a jewellery store.

He entered the Jewellery store, drawing gasps from those who were watching including Usagi.

It wasn't just an ordinary Jewellery store!

It was the kind of Jewellery store that you would expect people to buy wedding ring's from!

Her heart stopped beating, as she draws closer, only to get another shock.

There was only one employee working at the shop today.

It was none other than Kunzite!

The general was alive!

Sure, his hair was short but it was defiantly him!

"No, way" She said, she could not believe her eyes.

The last time her and the scouts saw Kunzite, he had the eyes that very much hated the fact that she was still breathing.

She was sure that Kunzite had died, so did that mean, he had been reborn like all of them?

Did it mean all four generals had been reborn, as well?

Did they have their memories?

Meanwhile Endymion, was also very surprised to see the other man as well, the fact that he did not know, meant that Otaki most likely did not know as well.

It seemed fate would not let him go that easily.

"Welcome" The man, who shouldn't be alive said, with a smile that would have had all the Sailor scouts looking at the sky to see if there was a giant hole in it.

"What can I do for you?" The man said, it was hard to miss the young man that came in through the door, just one look and he could tell this man was extraordinary.

"Yes, I would like to see your collection of ring's" Endymion said, smiling.

Usagi heart almost leapt out of her chest, while those who followed him, could hear their heart being crushed.

Ring?

Was he?

"For a special lady?" The man said, who still shouldn't be alive in Usagi eyes.

"A _very_ special lady" Endymion said, putting emphasis on it. "I was thinking about popping the question to her. I just don't know how, yet"

"Well, then. What is your price, range?" the man asked, for some reason the other man felt very familiar to him.

"Money isn't an issue. I just want something that I can be proud to present to her" Endymion said.

"Is that so" The other man said, young and rich. He didn't get many of those, here.

He then went to the back and went to his very expensive ring box and took it out.

Never did he think he would bring these out.

He couldn't imagine the pay check, he would get from the store owner, if he did in fact sell one for the ring's in the box.

He then came back and opened up the box, Endymion eyes met large diamonds and precious stone engraved into golden rings.

Even from where Usagi was, she could see the sparkle and felt the urge to run.

She did not want to watch this but for some reason her feet won't respond.

"And these are the biggest diamonds you have?" Endymion asked.

"At the moment, yes" The man said, "Although you can always look at our pre-order catalogue and wait a lot longer to get you ring"

"No, it's fine" Endymion said. "Can I ask how much this is?" He was pointing at the biggest Dimond.

The man heart almost squeezed in delight but he played it cool and said, with a smile. "This one is 110, 000 yen. (1100 dollars) The Dimond is completely pure Dimond. The ring itself is engraved in a mix of Red Ruby sapphire, Gold and a very expensive crystal. If your women wants to stand out, then she would be able to wear this with pride."

"Then, I'll take it" Endymion said, almost given the man a heart attack.

"What?" The man said.

"I'll, take it." Endymion repeated. "But can you make sure it's engraved with my women's name on it, and have it ready tomorrow, morning?"

"Sure" The man said, they had a highly sensitive cutter at the back. "Just write down the name of your special lady and we can proceed with the transaction" getting out a notebook and pen.

Endymion easily wrote down Otaki name, before giving back the pen and notebook.

"Now... will you be paying by cash or card?" The man said, still smiling professional.

"Card" Endymion said, wiping out a gold card, almost giving the man a heart attack.

It was the first time he had seen a real gold card before.

Endymion was then made to swipe his card and tap in his pin number into the machine.

"Endymion...Chiba?" The man said, seeing the name on the machine in front of him.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Endymion said.

"No, it's nothing" The man said, "You just have the same first name of somebody I know.", he had been dreaming of a man in a solider uniform, since he was a little kid.

There was no way, they could be connected.

"Is that so" Endymion said, with a smile that the man found strange.

The bank transfer went through and something happened in Toyko Japan at the same time.

Usagi Tsukino, Usagi and Mamoru future daughter, went missing for a full minute causing quiet a panic among the Sailor scouts.

Then they all witness her visibly come back into existence.

She was scared.

They were all scared for her.

 _The altered future just got more solid._

And scene!

Next chapter, they are back in Toyko and Endymion is trying to find the perfect opportunity to propose to his girlfriend but the Sailor Scouts and the Artemis are determined to never give him the chance to keep the altered future from solidifying further. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy!

They were back in Toyko.

The buses stopped right in front of a heard of families or guardians waiting for that special person on the bus.

Each Teacher talked to their own class, before giving the signal that they could leave.

One by one, they all got down, a lot of them were immediately showered by love.

Endymion couldn't help but notice the Sailor scouts, had come to welcome Usagi back, as she got off the bus.

And then he saw her.

Otaki Sute.

The most beautiful women he had ever know, she was wearing a purple blouse that really made her breast pop, denim jacket, skinny jeans and high heels.

He hadn't seen her in a week but it felt like a life time to him.

She looked so much more beautiful than the last time he had seen her.

Under the watchful eye of the Sailor Scouts, he went to her and kissed her with passion.

Just them touching each other was more than a little intimate, it wouldn't be hard to imagine that their touch could one step further and fully embrace each other.

It was enough to make several people who saw it, blush.

Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts point of view was entirely different, considering that they now know the person the prince was kissing willingly was the reincarnation of Queen Beryl.

The same women who kidded the Main Sailor Scouts and Prince twice.

"Welcome back, Eddy" Otaki said, as the broke apart.

"I've missed you so much, Otaki" He said, as both of them linked hands naturally.

He was going to do it.

He was going to propose to her.

Unfortunately, a group of people will stand in his way.

Ch 12: Operation: Stop the proposal.

Otaki wouldn't take no for an answer.

Unfortunately, the first thing Otaki made him do when they got back, was have him rest, and she wouldn't be persuaded otherwise, she had obviously heard how he had fainted on the trip.

The only good thing that had come out of being forced to lie down, was convincing her to 'rest' with him, which was basically him cuddling her.

They especially enjoyed Artemis face, as he saw how playful they were with one another, until they both agreed to go to bed.

They did not care or know that Artemis had escaped into the night, when he thought they were both fast asleep, by opening the nearby window.

When morning came, Endymion was surprised to see how alert the cat was, especially when he went to give him his breakfast.

The cat was up to something.

"Eddy. Your tie is crooked" Otaki said, seeing the mess of a tie her boyfriend had on.

"You know, I'm not good with these kind of thing's" he said, as she went to straighten his tie.

"Honestly. What would you do without me?" She said, before she said. "And when are you going to propose? I'm not getting any younger."

"What if I told you there's a massive engagement ring in my right pocket, right now?" He said.

"You do not" She said, firm.

"Maybe." He said, "Why don't you find out?"

Otaki took the challenge head on and smiled and went to reach for his pocket, what neither of them expected was for Artemis to jump into action and hiss at Otaki, startling her.

It apparently was the last straw for her too.

"Eddy! I can't take it anymore!" Otaki complained. "That cat just doesn't seem to like me. I can't even get close to him to feed him food, because he latch's out. See, how many scars I've gotten" and she showed him.

His eyes darken as he saw the light red scratch marks on her arms, in his mind there shouldn't be a scratch on her body.

It was in that moment that Artemis know that his hatred of her had gotten out of hand and it would mostly likely cost him his place in his home, just from the dark look that entered Endymion eyes.

He would have to learn to tolerate her or his days here were numbered, meaning he could no longer be the eyes and ears, the scouts needed in the home.

"I'll try and see if anybody, will be willing to take him" Endymion said, he couldn't have such a huge threat in his house, especially one that forced them to be as valuable as Human being's.

He had brought Artemis into the home to amuse himself and taunt the Sailor Scouts, not attack his (hopefully) future wife.

"Thank you, Eddy. I know, you were attached to him" She said, finished his tie.

Then she sent him off with the pack launch she made for him, with a kiss.

It wouldn't be wrong to think that they were Husband and Wife.

He frowned as he fiddled the ring in his pocket.

So close.

Now, this was going to be long day...

But perhaps he could still propose?

So, he waited until he got on his break and want to men's bathroom before calling her because he didn't want anybody listening in.

The phone and she picked up.

"Eddy?" Otaki voice rung out in surprise, it was strange for him to call at this time.

"Hi, Otaki" Endymion began, feeling nervous. "I was wondering if you would like to m-

BEEP

"Hello?" He said, suddenly the line was dead, he tried several times but the line still went dead.

He then got out and asked to use one of his co-worker's phone's, but the line still was dead.

Odd.

Was there something wrong with the connection in the Area, because if he called another number it was perfectly fine.

So, he couldn't propose to her while he was at work, he was cool was that.

He would just do it at home.

He couldn't wait to get home.

Every student he taught, could tell that he was slightly out of it while he was teaching the class.

Otaki wouldn't be coming to meet him because she was out hanging with friends she made, so she would meet him back at the house.

Then the day was finally over and he couldn't have gotten out of the classroom fast enough, he cut any conversation that was directed at him short, before heading to the door.

He didn't care if he came across as a little bit rude, he never liked being surrounded by young barely legal girls anyway.

Or teaching.

He started his car and began to drive back to his house, in his glove compartment, he made sure the ring was still there and safe.

He about almost four quarters of the way back home, when something happened.

The road was apparently blocked due to construction.

He wasn't the only one irritated because nobody received a note that this would happen so that they could prepare themselves.

It was pretty back up, and who knows how many hours it would be, before all the car's in front of him cleared?

So, he decided to park his car and walk the rest of the way.

It wasn't that big of a distance to walk, anyway.

#Arcade Control Room#

"Who know that Endymion, will be so persistent." Ami Mizuno said, shocked at the man's persistence.

The moment that Usagi told them Endymion actually brought an engagement ring, they know they had stop him from proposing at all costs.

It was always as worrying as Endymion knowing that Usagi was Sailor moon.

They thought they would have more time, but Artemis had to shut down one attempt just this morning.

They never know that Endymion had such a backbone in him.

They would have been rooting for him if, not doing so would concrete whatever terrible future was being created.

So, they hacked his phone signal and shut it down, when it became clear to them he was trying to propose over the phone.

Then Usagi was put in charge of stalling him, but who know the man would leave so quickly?

The Sailor Star Fighters were told to cut off of the road, by pretending to be construction crew member's.

That still did not stop the man.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune" Luna said.

"On it" Both of them said.

#With Endymion#

He was almost there.

"CAN SOMEBODY HELP!" Yelled a female, stopping him in his tracks, when he turned around, he almost couldn't believe his eyes.

Sailor Uranus was injured, with Neptune supporting her.

What was the likelihood that this scene would ever appear before him, especially when all the Sailor Scouts were convinced that he was just a normal guy?

To make matter's worse, there was a lot of people suddenly appearing so he couldn't just pretend he didn't hear them.

So, he bit his teeth and turned around and asked. "Which way is the nearest hospital?" Joining their side.

The Hospital was an hour away.

So not only did he have walk there at a snail pace, he had to be there to make sure she was checked into the hospital, as well.

By the time he got out of the hospital, it was dark and he pretty much had the life sucked out of him.

Who know Hospital was so brutal to those who were waiting to see a Doctor?

He could swear, that even the Hospital was against him from proposing.

With almost no energy left in him, he decided to rest in a nearby park.

#Arcade Control room#

"I think we've succeed in tired him out, for today" Rei Hino said, as the scouts and the cats congratulated themselves on a job well done. "There is no way, he will have the energy to propose. He will most like go straight to bed when he get home"

"So, we'll have to do this tomorrow, again, then?" Makoto Kino said, stopping them all in their tracks.

"Surely, he won't try to propose every day, right?" Luna said, they all had lives.

"There is no way, he will be so persistent." Artemis said, that kind of determination was too much.

Then something completely out of their expectation happened.

Otaki showed up.

#With Endymion#

"Eddy?" Said, a voice, he would recognise anywhere.

He turned to find a woman, he honestly thought he would never see.

It was Otaki, holding a shopping bag.

"Great. I'm now hallucinating" he said, he didn't think Otaki would go so far out just to get ingredient's.

The 'hullicination' smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

It was warm.

"O-OTAKI!?" He said, she was really here!?

He had no idea that a large group was going into panic mode at her appearance.

"Eddy, what are you doing way out here?" Otaki said, "I tried calling your phone a number of times but it would always go dead."

"What are you talking about? I never received a ca-" He trailed off, as his eyes want wide, putting all the strange things happening around him together.

For some reason Sailor Moon and the Scouts did not want him to propose and have been keeping him busy since this morning, to tire himself out.

However, they didn't know Otaki ability to always find him, no matter where he was.

"Eddy?" Otaki said, looking worried.

"Otaki" He said, using the last of his willpower to tap into his Princely strength to get his body onto the floor.

"EDDY. Are you Alright!?" Otaki said, going to help him.

"Stop" He said, confusing her as he shifted from his awkward position into a kneeling position and brought a small box out of his pocket.

This was not how he wanted to propose, but it was now or never.

Otaki was confused with what he was doing, this kind of looked like...

Endymion opened the box and Otaki had to gasp at a sight of a very large diamond ring, it was no Millilumen crystal but it certainly would catch anybody's eye.

Endymion looked Otaki straight in the eye and said. "Will you... Otaki Sute. Make me the happiness Man alive by agreeing to marry me?"

.

.

Otaki was speechless.

She couldn't believe it.

Endymion was on his knees presenting her with the biggest Dimond ring she had ever seen.

Who know that when she went to look for him, he would propose!

She quickly realised, she hadn't said anything.

"Y-Yes" She said, before saying with more confidence. "YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Endymion face showed how relieved him was, before he realised he couldn't move.

But that was okay.

Otaki suddenly gave him a very passionate kiss.

He almost dropped the ring a he somehow fount the energy to obey his urge to put his arms around his waist.

Pretty soon, he would be allowed to do more than that.

By the time, Usagi and the scouts got there, it was far too late, both of them had already left and the girl with lots of names faded from reality once more for brief period of time, but this time, some of their memories of her disappeared with him and never came bac.

 _Endymion and Otaki were now officially engaged._

And scene!

Next chapter, Chibiusa, the girl from the future is no longer willing to let the Sailor Scouts handle it and confronts her past father. However, alarm bells start ringing for her, when Endymion catch's sight of her version of the Millennium Crystal and reminds her heavily of her father, when he started changing. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow afternoon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my Fanfiction profile for the site name.

Edit:12:33 (United Kingdom Time) My P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots) page, 'Chachingmel' is now up!


	14. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
